Te llevo conmigo
by J0r
Summary: UA Los años han pasado para ambos y muchas cosas han cambiado. Siempre hay un buen motivo para volver a empezar, y un trabajo en conjunto es una buena forma de rehacer aquello que creyeron totalmente perdido.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, ningún personaje me pertenece, ni el bombonazo de Harry ni el dulce de Ron, simplemente los tomé prestados por unos capítulos.

**Te llevo conmigo.**

Él suspiró, el maldito ruido de aquel lugar le estaba taladrando la cabeza. No tendría que haber ido, al fin y al cabo no se sentía con el mejor ánimo, ¿a quien quería engañar? Su ánimo estaba por el piso, luego de que cientos de elefantes lo hubiesen pisoteado.

Todo iba bien, iba tan condenadamente bien que parecía un sueño.

¡Si hasta había pensado casarse!

Cuando ya estaba a punto de dar el paso decisivo, la realidad lo golpeó en la cabeza como una dura roca. Todo lo que había hecho era en vano, en vano aquel lindo departamento que había comprado con tanto esfuerzo, en vano la enorme cama de dos plazas para compartir con su amada, en vano la búsqueda de la tan esperada luna de miel. Todo había escapado de sus manos como si fuera alcohol etílico vaporizándose en el aire.

Y lo peor de todo es que no había sido su culpa, y tampoco de ella. Porque Dios solo sabía que la había perdonado, que deseaba su felicidad y que nada malo le sucediese. Pero odiaba a su maldita suerte de haberse metido con alguien así, jamás imaginó que pasara aquello, pero nada se podía hacer.

Volvió a suspirar mientras apuraba el vaso de cerveza y pedía otro igual al muchacho que atendía la barra. La vida estaba siendo desgraciada con él. Había ido a aquel lugar en busca de un despeje de alguien con quien hablar. Y lo que había hallado era la bebida, su eterna compañera en esos últimos tres meses. Ver a la que había sido su mujer por cinco años era doloroso y más aún continuar trabajando a su lado. No le iba a pedir a su hermana que la eche, simplemente su ex no merecía aquello.

Miró su teléfono móvil, su hermana lo había llamado, tenía una perdida palpitando en la pantalla. También había un mensaje de texto. Lo contestó. No entendía por qué preguntaba tanto, si ya sabía donde estaba, emborrachándose en el primer boliche que encontró en el camino.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo como habían comenzando a escocer, maldita vida y maldito él. No quería volver a llorar, ya lo había hecho bastante. Si simplemente alguien lo escuchara, le dijese las palabras que necesitaba, le diera el ánimo que precisaba… No podía pretender eso de su hermana, ella ya tenía suficiente con su caótica vida. Eran dos almas en pena como le había dicho ella hacía unos días, verdaderamente el amor no estaba hecho para ellos. Y dolía, le dolía por él y por ella.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose del cambio producido, la música había cambiado y había muchas más personas. Sin embargo su mirada se quedó prendida de una en particular. Espalda al descubierto con un pantalón vaquero muy ajustado. Cabello recogido en una alta coleta y sandalias de tacón. Veía como aquella mujer movía su cintura al son de la música y sintió una inesperada lujuria. Era hermosa, con su pelo ondulado cayendo por sus hombros desnudos. Embobado se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia ella, necesitaba verle el rostro, necesitaba hablar con ella.

Suavemente la tomó de la cintura y ella sorprendida se giro con los ojos abiertos. Un joven la estaba abrazando y sl verlo le gustó. Los ojos cálidos y las manos frías en su cintura.

- ¿Te puedo invitar a tomar algo…?- susurró él en su oído oliendo con descaro el aroma almizclado de su perfume.

- Sí…- respondió ella con la piel encendida.

Lo siguiente que pasó es complicado para contar, las copas acompañaron las risas y las miradas cómplices, los besos robados y todo lo que ello conllevaba. Seguidamente estuvieron unas cuantas horas más en aquel lugar, la noche era joven y al día siguiente era sábado, no había nada que impidiera continuar así.

- Te acompaño a tu casa, ¿dónde vives?- le preguntó él mientras la abrazaba por la cintura fuera del lugar.

- Aquí a unas cuadras, podemos ir caminando- él le ofreció su abrigo, la noche estaba fresca y ella no había llevado nada con que arroparse-. ¿Hace mucho que frecuentas este lugar?

- Es la primera vez- respondió él sonriéndole.

- También es mi primera vez…- la mujer guardó silencio-. Ya te había visto en la barra, tenías los ojos cerrados…- lo observó con curiosidad-. Parecías triste.

- Simplemente soy uno de esos pobres tipos que intentan ahogar las penas del amor en el alcohol.

- Te comprendo…- sonrió ella con tristeza-. Yo vine a lo mismo.

- ¡Entonces somos dos almas en pena en este Londres nocturno!

- No exageres…- ella lo empujó divertida y él la tomó del brazo. Con un leve movimiento el muchacho la arrastró contra una pared y la besó con ganas. Hacía tiempo que no besaba a ninguna y realmente ella no estaba nada mal, y era agradable. La mujer lo separó de si y le acarició los labios-. No sé si es la manera…- él comprendió a qué se refería y le tomó la mano para continuar caminando-. Hace tiempo que lo conocía- ella comenzó a hablar, necesitando contárselo-. Podríamos decir que fuimos amigos durante años, siempre en ese continuo coqueteo… jamás tuvimos algo serio, hasta que él encontró una mujer que realmente estuviese dispuesta a casarse…

- ¿Tú te querías casar con él?

- Si me lo hubiese propuesto, seguramente.

- ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

- Porque el no tuvo la suficiente hombría de venir y decírmelo en la cara, prefirió el camino más fácil, ir y casarse con otra que le gustara… Habríamos hecho muy linda pareja, muchos me lo decían…

- Te entiendo…- el muchacho metió sus manos en el bolsillo-. A mi también me rompieron el corazón.

- ¿Quieres contármelo?

- Nosotros salimos durante cinco años, la conocí en la Universidad- sonrió algo triste-. Iba a mi mismo año, luego ella dejó y buscó otro rubro, pero continuamos saliendo. Cuando mi hermana se recibió, ella es periodista- aclaró-, la tomó como su maquilladora. Eran amigas y bueno, yo era su novio- una pequeña lágrima cayó por su mejilla y sin proponérselo la limpio con enfado con su mano-. Yo había decorado todo el departamento, había comprado una cama grande para los dos, e incluso ya tenía visto el anillo. Menos mal que jamás lo compré.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- La invité a cenar para contarle mi propuesta, ella estaba nerviosa. Y ahí me lo dijo…

- ¿Estaba con otro hombre?- él negó, sonriendo con desgana.

- Peor, me dijo que luego de mucho meditarlo se había dado cuenta que me amaba como su amigo, pero no como su pareja. Que había encontrado ese tipo de cariño en su mejor amiga, ¡su amiga!

- No puede ser…- la mujer de cabello ondulado se cubrió la boca con una mano.

- Lo peor de todo es que aún trabaja con ella, junto a mi hermana, y yo también estoy metido en eso. Y tengo que ver todos los días como ellas dos se miran con amor…

- Lo lamento, no te debería haber preguntado…- murmuró la joven luego de caminar unos cuantos metros en silencio.

- Necesitaba hablarlo con alguien que no sea mi hermana, su vida también es una porquería.

- No encontraste la mejor consejera entonces. ¿Ella sigue trabando allí?

- Sí, mi hermana me preguntó si no quería que la derivara a otra persona, sabía lo duro que era para mi. Pero me negué, como bien ella me había dicho, yo no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado, solamente mi ex, que estaba indecisa con respecto a sus preferencias sexuales.

- Muy sabias sus palabras…

- Ella es así- miró hacia arriba y sonrió-. Aquel es mi departamento, el sétimo piso, el que tiene todas las luces apagadas- señaló con un brazo.

- Mi edificio está a la vuelta- le sonrió ella tomándolo de la mano, reuniendo fuerzas-. ¿Por qué no me invitas a tomar algo a tu casa?- él la miró y sin pensárselo mucho, asintió de inmediato, realmente aquella mujer podía hacerlo olvidar de todo, con intentarlo no perdía nada.

Luego todo pasó muy rápido, besos delicados en el ascensor, café fuerte en el sillón y más besos camino a la habitación. Manos enredadas y piel al descubierto. Mañana sería otro día, y ya luego hablarían.

o0o0o

El sol en el rostro lo despertó molesto, se estiró y giró a un lado, apretó más el abrazo hacía aquel cuerpo cálido y abrió los ojos. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios y se acercó aún más a aquella mujer de cabellos rizados. Su espalda desnuda lo había hecho excitar nuevamente. Recordaba haber estado toda la noche con ella, haberla amado una y otra vez. Sin pensar un momento en Lavander. Su ex ya era historia en esos momentos. No aguantando más comenzó a besar su hombro regocijándose en ese aroma a mujer que tanto estaba buscando. Ella sonrió y se giró hacia él para abrazarlo del cuello, realmente era adorable despertarse así.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo?- le preguntó el chico mientras se ponía su bóxer oscuro luego de haber tenido un agradable despertar.

- ¿Qué tienes para ofrecerme?- le preguntó ella vestida con la camisa de él.

- Tengo té, café, leche, cerveza- le guiñó un ojo-. Y no sé qué más. Mi madre y mi hermana me han hecho la compra del mes, y sabes como son las mujeres…

- Entonces deja que me fijo yo…- pasó a su lado y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

El desayuno constó de simple cereales con leche y unas pequeñas porciones de tarta de manzanas que había en el refrigerador. Habían hablado gran parte de la mañana, y reído con los chistes improvisados de él.

Pero en ese momento sonó el teléfono, él la besó una vez más y atendió, quedando aturdido por los gritos de su hermana.

_- ¿Se puede saber en dónde estabas Ronald?_

- En casa…

_- Te llamé al móvil cientos de veces y lo tenías apagado…_

- Se me habrá quedado sin batería…

_- ¡No me interesa!-_ lo interrumpió-. _Te necesito urgente aquí conmigo, ha surgido algo de último momento y necesito que me acompañes._

- ¿Es necesario que sea ahora?

_- ¿Qué tienes que hacer?_

- Estoy ocupado…

_- No me digas que…__- _un profundo silencio se dio continuado de una maldición_- ¡Ay Ron! Cuanto lo siento, no quiero interrumpirte, pero de verdad es urgente…_

- Lo entiendo- suspiró sonrojado mirando el reloj de pared de la cocina-. ¿Te parece que esté allí en una hora? Me tengo que bañar y cambiar…

_- Te puedo esperar el tiempo que quieras, siempre y cuando llegues antes del mediodía._

- Gracias…

-_ Te quiero Ron._

- Yo también te quiero enana.

_- ¡Pásala lindo!-_ y sin más, cortó con una risotada.

Sonriendo miró a su invitada ella lo observaba con una ceja levantada y algo divertida.

- Era mi hermana…

- Me di cuenta- ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la cintura-. ¿Tienes que irte?

- Me necesita no sé para qué cosa, ella es una persona muy ocupada y yo…

- Lo entiendo…- besó su barbilla-. Podemos dejar lo nuestro para después- ella desvió la vista hasta el cuarto en donde habían dormido sintiendo el clásico sonido de su teléfono móvil, al parecer le había llegado un mensaje, sonrió-. Creo que a mi también me están buscando.

La joven caminó descalza hasta la cama y tomó el diminuto y plateado aparato que estaba en el suelo. Sonrió con suavidad mientras miraba el mensaje, él siempre tan expresivo.

_¿Dónde estás? Te necesito urgente._

El remitente, por supuesto, ¿Quién otro que Harry?

_Buen día querido__ amigo, en una hora estoy ahí_.

Volvió a sonreír, eso lo calmaría por unos minutos.

- ¿Te debes ir?

- Parece que sí.

- ¿Quieres bañarte?- señaló su baño sonriendo.

- Báñate tú, que luego lo hago yo- el asintió y le robó un pequeño beso.

La joven al oír el agua correr tomó toda su ropa y se vistió rápido, realmente no podía creer haber hecho eso, al fin estaba sola y se moría de la vergüenza. ¡Un total desconocido! Y la había pasado genial…

Todavía podía sentir el ruido de la ducha cuando cerró la puerta del departamento, confiaba que el portero gustase abrirle la puerta de salida, necesitaba bañarse y cambiarse, peinarse y maquillarse en menos de una hora. ¡Como si ella fuera bruja!

Ron salió del baño con su cintura envuelta en una toalla. No supo por qué, pero no se sorprendió de encontrar la casa vacía, sin embargo una nota sobre la mesa de la cocina llamó su atención, y sonriendo la pegó con un imán en puerta de la heladera.

_Siento irme de esta forma, realmente estaba apurada. Te dejo mi teléfono por si quieres que nos volvamos a ver, realmente la he pasado genial. _

_Con cariño, Hermione._

o0o0o

- No entiendo por qué tanto alboroto…- susurró Ron cuando llegó a la oficina de su hermana, ella estaba sentada frente a su escritorio de patas caoba y superficie de vidrio, con el rostro entre las manos.

- De verdad lo siento, sé que es sábado y que estabas haciendo mejores cosas, pero en serio que es urgente. Sabes bien que no te molestaría en esa situación si no hubiese sido así…

- Lo sé…- Ginny lo miró divertida.

- ¿Dónde la conociste?- preguntó sin esperar, todo lo que le pasara a su hermano le importaba, y más aún una noticia como esa.

- En un boliche… anoche.

- ¿Es bonita?

- Sí que lo es…- le dijo sonrojado.

- ¡Muero de ganas de conocerla! Me imagino que se volverán a ver ¿no?

- Me dejó su teléfono.

- ¡Genial!- Ginny sonrió con placer, adoraba ver a su hermano feliz-. ¿Y cómo se llama?

- Su nombre es…- la puerta del despacho de Ginny abrió dejando pasar a Lavander y a Parvati totalmente sonrojadas.

- Lo siento chicos, pero realmente hemos corrido para llegar a tiempo- dijo la rubia mientras dejaba su enorme maletín con maquillaje en el suelo-. No estábamos en la ciudad y el automóvil se nos había roto- miró al chico-. Hola Ron, te ves genial.

- Tú también estás muy linda- respondió él regalándole una relajada sonrisa.

- Pareces contento…

- ¡Y no es para menos!- Ginny sonrió con alegría, había confianza entre los cuatro, sabía que eso no afectaría a la ex de su hermano-. Anoche ha andado de caza.

- ¡Que bueno!- exclamó Parvati contenta, realmente se había sentido muy culpable de quitarle la novia al hermano de su jefa, pero en ese momento se sentía aliviada.

- Me alegro por ti, de en serio- le dijo Lavander con una sonrisa sincera.

- Gracias…- miró a su hermana-. Dinos entonces para qué nos necesitabas tan urgente- Ginny se puso seria y se paró, caminó hacia la ventana y miró el paisaje por ella. Ron notó su semblante triste, el mismo que llevaba todos los años, el que ya era natural en ella.

- Me ha llegado a casa con una invitación a beneficio- murmuró abrazando sus brazos desnudos, el aire acondicionado estaba muy alto y aquella remera tan escotada no ayudaba de mucho-. Fue algo repentino, pero al parecer lo habían enviado hace tiempo, se ve que hubo un problema con el reparto y a todos los invitados nos ha llegado tarde.

- ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en esto?

- Necesito que me acompañes, sabes que no me gusta ir a esos lugares sola, y tampoco quiero ir en mala compañía- Ron asintió haciéndola sonreír-. Y ustedes chicas, creo que no hace falta decir para lo que las requiero.

- Por supuesto que no Ginny, quedarás hermosa para esta noche- dijo Lavander con los ojos brillantes, ella amaba su trabajo, y más aún, amaba maquillar a Ginny, su tez blanca y su cabello encendido le permitían jugar de mil formas con la carta de colores.

- Realmente quiero ir bien, sé que habrá personas muy importantes, y además…- Ron la miró a los ojos, ella no lo podía engañar.

- Además estará una persona que hace muy poco volvió de un largo viaje ¿No?

- No sé de qué hablas…- ella se sonrojó desviando la vista.

- No claro que no. ¿A dónde iremos?

- Pasemos por tu casa a buscar tu ropa, y luego por la mía.

- Bien.

- ¿Has traído tu auto?- él asintió-. Buenísimo, debo llegar unos archivos para casa…- miró a Parvati- ¿Puedes acompañarlo? Quiero que tenga el vestuario de lo más adecuado, y tú sabes bastante de eso.

- No hay problema…

- ¿No quieren que vaya yo?- preguntó Lavander tomando la mano de su novia.

- Da lo mismo…

Finalmente Parvati viajó en el automóvil de Ginny mientras Lavander viajaba con Ron. El silencio reinaba mientras él manejaba mirando al frente. Era obvio que su ex quería hablar con él.

- Yo quería pedirte disculpas por todo…- dijo ella en un suspiro mientras esperaban que el semáforo se pusiera en verde.

- No tienes que hacerlo… Yo entiendo que lo nuestro no podía ser.

- Lo lamento…

Ron guardó silencio un momento, pensó en el fuerte golpe que se había dado al descubrir la verdad, en las lágrimas que había llorado al estar solo, en la mujer hermosa que había conocido anoche, y en la alegría que sentía en ese momento bullendo por salir.

- Dolió, no lo voy a negar. A veces te extraño, pero no puedo continuar llorando por los rincones…

- Lo siento…

- No lo sientas, hiciste lo mejor para los dos. No me mentiste, ni te mentiste. Y eso es lo importante, me obligaste a buscar el amor en un lugar en donde sí está, al igual que tú. Yo ahora me siento mucho mejor.

Lavander sonrió acariciando su mano con cariño, se alegraba que Ronald estuviese bien.

- Tienes buena cara…

- Tú también, eres feliz ¿no?

- Sí…

- ¿Y qué mejor que eso?- Ron le sonrió y Lavander se sintió más tranquila, Ron realmente lo había superado.

El departamento de Ron estaba tal cual lo había dejado, los platos con cereal en la cocina, los almohadones del sillón desparramados y la cama desarmada.

- Lamento el desorden, pero salí tan rápido.

- Siempre fuiste así…- se acercó a la alacena y guardó el cereal, no sin antes leer aquella nota pegada en la heladera, con esa letra tan pulcra y redondeada-. Parece que la estás pasando bien…- inquirió divertida.

- Se hace lo que se puede…- dijo él con las orejas rojas.

- Me pone muy contenta por ti Ron- le acarició el brazo-. Eres un buen tipo- suspiró con suavidad-. Voy a tu cuarto a revisar tu ropa, ¿debo cubrirme los ojos?- acotó intentando cortar con esa falta de respuesta por parte de él.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No quiero encontrarme con nada indebido- rió ella caminando hacia su habitación. La cama estaba visiblemente desordenada, y para aumentar el sonrojo de Ron, Lavander encontró una pequeña cadena con una flor como dije-. Parece que he acertado…- le dijo divertida mostrándole su descubrimiento.

Ron dijo una palabrota mientras se lo quitaba de la mano y lo guardaba en su bolsillo, Lavander era un caso perdido, siempre igual de indiscreta, nunca cambiaría.

o0o0o

Ginny se miró los ojos en el espejo del auto de Ron una vez más, había una cola impresionante de automóviles esperando para descargar invitados a la fiesta. Realmente estaba nerviosa, hacía años que no lo veía, que no se lo cruzaba en ningún evento. Él estaba de viaje en Francia promocionando unos documentales que había filmado en varias partes del mundo. Bufó, a ella no le tendría que importar eso.

- Cuanta gente…- silbó Ron bajando la ventanilla de su auto-. Estás bien, Ginny, deberías dejar de mirarte que vas a romper el espejo.

- Idiota- le sacó la lengua-. Dime la verdad, este recogido no me hace muy vieja.

- Resalta tu busto Ginny, además muestras los hombros.

- Mamá te mataría si oyera lo que me estás diciendo.

- Mamá entendería que te estoy hablando como hombre y no como hermano, porque si lo hiciera así, no te tendría que dejar salir a la calle con algo así.

- Ya tenías que salir con tus discursos…

- Tú me pediste mi opinión…

- Yo no te pedí nada…

- Estás hermosa, y lo sabes. Pero no había necesidad de usar un escote tan profundo en la espalda.

- Es el último grito de moda en América.

- Que sea el último grito no significa que debas mostrar el trasero a todo el mundo.

- ¡No se me ve nada!, es un vestido cuidado…

- Ya…- Ron hizo una maniobra mientras acercaba el auto a la acera- Yo iré a estacionarlo aquí a la vuelta…

- Dáselo a uno de los chicos que cuidan…

- No me gusta que toquen mis cosas Ginny…tú baja mientras yo estaciono, espérame en la entrada que en cinco minutos vuelvo.

- No te tardes- le susurró ella cerrando la puerta del copiloto.

Ginny caminó con cuidado sobre la calle de piedras, odiaba aquellos salones en donde se empecinaban en mantener la imagen histórica del lugar, las calles adoquinadas ya eran algo viejo, además eran bastantes incómodas para las mujeres que usaban taco como ella. Lo mejor era que pavimentaran de una forma lisa. Bufando pensó que ya luego haría esa sugerencia en la mesa de entrada.

Sonrió a uno de los invitados mientras se cubría los brazos con la capa a juego con el vestido. En ese momento se arrepentía, tal vez Ron tuviese razón en decir que el escote de la espalda era muy profundo, sabía que el color azul le quedaba bien, pero mostrar la espalda así era demasiado. Y todo simplemente por esas ganas de molestarlo. Ginny maldijo con suavidad mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Espero a alguien- le dijo al muchacho que le abrió la puerta de entrada, el joven sonrió y asintió suavemente desviando su vista a las piernas de ella.

¡Maldito vestido! Encima ello, el hermoso traje apenas llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, dejando a la vista sus flacas piernas, con esas sandalias incómodas… Y para peor, la capa le picaba, y prefiriendo mostrar la espalda antes que ir al hospital por una reacción de hipersensibilidad, se la sacó y la acomodó en sus brazos, si en la fiesta iba a mostrar la espalda de todas formas, que importaba recibir a los invitados con semejante espectáculo. Además, siempre había alguna peor vestida, recién había pasado una mujer que la había dejado como una mojigata comparado con lo que lo que aquella llevaba puesto.

Se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos, si solamente Ron se apurara… el movimiento de un auto y unas risas tontas a unos metros de ella llamaron su atención, se giró para observar quién había llegado y sus piernas se aflojaron.

Allí estaba Harry Potter, tan guapo como siempre, del brazo de una chica menuda como ella. La joven tenía el cabello castaño acomodado en un elegante peinado sobre la nuca. El vestido rosado estrecho en su cintura y amplio en su cadera le sentaba bien. Igualmente aquello no le llamó la atención, si no más bien la confianza con la que ambos se trataban, él le susurraba cosas al oído mientras reía tontamente.

Idiota… ¡Y el estúpido de su hermano que no volvía!

Harry desvió la vista hacia ella y le sonrió con ironía, inclinando la cabeza la saludó con una maldita cortesía y guió a su invitada hacia dentro del salón, no sin antes volver la vista para evaluarla, para luego guiñándole un ojo descaradamente. A veces era imposible.

- Lamento la tardanza…- Ron a su lado llegó justo cuando Harry y su invitada se habían perdido dentro del salón-. ¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto?

- Porque ha llegado Potter…- tendió su brazo-. Vamos a dentro que no veo la hora volver a casa.

Ron volvió a detenerse un momento mientras dejaba las cosas de Ginny en el vestidor, también dejaba su abrigo, no sin antes quitar su teléfono móvil para llevarlo consigo. Saludaron unas cuantas personas conocidas intercambiando palabras de afecto. No por nada el programa que ella conducía era uno de los más exitosos de la hora fuerte. Ello le confería muchos beneficios y mucha gente que quería acercarse a ella.

- Allí está el Doctor Dumbledore- le susurró ella al oído viendo como el hombre de cabello blanco reía muy a gusto hablando con un hombre que estaba de espalda.

- Ve a hablar con él, cuando te vea con ese vestido ¡seguro que te dará ese reportaje!

- Como crees…

- ¡Hazme caso!- tiró de su brazo y comenzó a andar hacia aquel lugar.

- Ron detente…- Ginny caminó lo más derecha que pudo y suavizó su expresión, no todos los días se acudía a una fiesta junto a Albus Dumbledore, próximo Primer Ministro de Inglaterra.

- ¡Pero si es Ginevra Weasley!- exclamó el hombre canoso de mirada amable-. Es un honor tener a esta dama tan brillante entre los invitados, mi periodista favorita.

- Un placer en conocerlo Doctor- susurró sin poder ocultar la emoción por las palabras dichas.

- El placer es mío señorita. Justo le estaba comentando al señor Potter la falta de bellezas que había en esta fiesta, excluyendo de esa lista, por supuesto, a su acompañante señor Potter, la cual me ha dejado sin palabras. Y ahora viene usted haciéndonos regocijar con su gracia.

- Muchas gracias…

- Estoy seguro que mi acompañante se pondrá contenta de estar entre las pocas- Ginny casi se desmaya al oír su voz después de tanto tiempo, lo miró brevemente y desvió la vista al ver que él también la estaba mirando.

- ¿Se conocen?- preguntó Albus captando aquellas miradas.

- Nos hemos visto alguna que otra vez- respondió la pelirroja volviendo su vista al morocho-. Señor Potter- le sonrió con falsedad-. Un gusto volverlo a ver.

- Igualmente.

- ¿Y usted es?- indagó el anciano mirando a Ronald a su lado.

- Soy el hermano de Ginevra.

- ¡Su guardaespaldas!- sonrió complacido al ver que él reía con ganas-. Usted me entiende ¿no?- le guiñó un ojo.

- Dependiendo del sentido en que lo diga- respondió jocoso.

- ¡En todos los sentidos! Déjeme decirle señorita Weasley si lo que vino a buscar fue un novio, estoy seguro que lo va a encontrar. Pero que no me oiga mi esposa, que si no duermo en el garage.

- ¿Qué no tendría que escuchar querido?- una mujer alta y delgada vestida con un modesto vestido celeste se acercó a su lado.

- Minerva, mi cielo. Te presento al señor Potter y la señorita Weasley junto a su hermano.

- Un gusto señora- dijo Ginny sonriendo, Minerva McGonagall ahora apellidada Dumbledore había sido una gran científica, y continuaba siéndolo, participando siempre, como era su costumbre en importantes investigaciones del ámbito médico.

- Llegas justo, estaba elogiando a la señorita Ginevra por tan elegante vestido, y lo bien que lo lleva. Si no te amara a ti cariño, ten por seguro que no me importaría pedir su compañía durante toda la velada.

- ¡Albus!- Minerva rió con suavidad-. Eres un depravado, discúlpenlo, pero los años lo hacen decir estas cosas- miró a Ginny la cual estaba colorada-. Igual déjame decirte querida que el color te queda muy bien, ¿por qué no te das una vuelta así lo apreciamos mejor?

- No por favor, me daría mucha pena.

- Insisto…

- Estamos en confianza, Ginevra…- cuando Harry dijo su nombre sintió como si el fuego la quemara por dentro. Sabía que estaba avergonzada, pero no le iba a permitir burlarse de ella, no señor.

Ginny soltó la mano de su hermano y suavemente se dio la vuelta. Se moría de timidez, pero todo sea por un reportaje con Dumbledore, y de paso, cerrarle la boca al insoportable de Potter.

- ¡Es fantástico! Pero que osado, a muy pocas mujeres le quedaría bien semejante escote, pero a ti te queda espectacular.

- Gracias…- susurró Ginny observando de reojo el rostro endurecido de Harry, _seguro que no se lo esperaba_, pensó.

- Le comentaba a su hermano la necesidad de que viniese como su guardaespaldas- dijo Albus a su mujer.

- ¡Y tiene más que motivos!- todos rieron con esa frase, sin embargo Ginny se hallaba nerviosa.

Harry miraba insistentemente hacia un lado, evitando a Ginny, mientras Dumbledore continuaba hablando, luego de la cena la pelirroja decidió que le hablaría sobre el reportaje.

- ¡Lo siento tanto!- dijo una voz a su espalda, y Ginny notó como el rostro de Harry cambiaba para sonreir con suavidad-. Había una cola impresionante en el baño de damas y me tardé muchísimo- se acercó al morocho-. Lo siento Harry.

- No te preocupes…- le acarició la mano y la miró con cariño-. Les presento a la señorita Granger, una vieja amiga de la universidad.

Ron abrió los ojos enormes como plato mientras no dejaba de mirarla asombrado, Hermione se percató de la mirada del joven y su cara se iluminó al volver a verlo.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntaron los dos a la vez.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! acá regreso yo con una nueva historia, realmente este capítulo estuvo escrito hace mucho pero mucho tiempo, y era hora de que viese la luz.

No tengo planeada que sea una historia larga, es más, no creo que supere los diez capítulos, y eso con mucha suerte... Como ven básicamente las parejas son las de siempre, pero prometo más HG para los próximos, eso se los juro.

Espero leer sus comentarios, ¡les dejo un abrazo gigante!

Jor.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- indagó Hermione sin evitar verse sorprendida.

- ¡Que agradable coincidencia!- exclamó Dumbledore contento mientras observaba, junto al resto de personas, como el rostro de Ron se iba tornando cada vez más colorado.

- Hola…- susurró Ron abochornado, mientras Ginny a su lado lo observaba con cierta suspicacia.

- Creo que no hace falta las presentaciones- dijo entonces la pelirroja, intentando sacar del paso a su hermano, y sin más lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a tirar de él-. Lo siento, pero debemos continuar saludando a nuestros conocidos- dedicó la mirada un poco más de tiempo en Dumbledore-. Luego espero poder hablar con usted.

- Luego querida, más tarde hablaremos- Ginny le sonrió y luego dirigió la mirada hacia la compañera de Harry, que no le quitaba el ojo de encima a su hermano. La miró con furia observando luego como Harry le sonreía con descaro.

- Vamos Ron- tiró más fuerte de su hermano, obviamente, sin quitarle elegancia a la acción. Luego sintiéndose más tranquila sonrió a modo de saludo a dos parejas que pasaron por su lado; y sin más, se dirigió con Ron hacia una de las barras pidiendo algo para los dos.

Ron sin embargo seguía con la vista perdida, buscando a alguien entre todas las personas que se iban sumando al enorme salón. Ginny sabía que buscaba a aquella mujer que acompañaba a Harry. De solo imaginárselos juntos, Ginny sentía su cabeza estallar de las conjeturas entre ellos dos. Algo brusca, le pasó a Ron una copa de Martini mientras ella sorbía de a poco del suyo. Notando como su hermano estaba más tranquilo, se le acercó despacio y le preguntó en un susurró:

- Ahora dime de dónde la conoces- ella aceptó con gracia uno de aquellos pequeños bocados que le ofreció un muchacho muy guapo que llevaba una enorme bandeja en la mano.

- ¿De qué hablas?- Ron continuaba distraído, por lo que Ginny se enojó con él, su temperamento no era el mejor.

- Ya sabes…- le pegó en el hombro-. De la mujer que estaba con Potter.

- ¿La chica que estaba con Harry?

- Potter, Ron- dijo enojada-, Potter- reiteró llevándose la comida a la boca.

Ron sonrió y movió inconscientemente su copa de Martini para luego llevárselo a los labios. Hermione estaba allí, la había vuelto a ver antes de lo esperado.

- ¡Ron!- lo llamó Ginny pellizcándolo.

- ¡¿Qué?- varias personas se giraron al escuchar el grito.

- Te estoy preguntando de dónde la conoces.

- ¿Y a ti que te interesa?- Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Sabes por qué me interesa- respondió escueta. Ron comprendiendo, suavizó la mirada y se relajó a su lado.

- Es la chica de la que te comenté, la que conocí anoche.

- ¿La chica que te tiraste?

- ¡Ginny!- ella rió con gracia.

- Lo siento, pero me resulta gracioso que te le andes tirando a la mujer de turno que también se tira Potter- Ron giró la cara para observarla con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Tu crees…- tragó saliva- tu crees que tiene algo con ella?

- No lo sé- respondió Ginny mientras se encogía de hombros-. Sabes que es posible, además la trajo como su acompañante, y sabes que la mayoría de sus acompañantes tienen algo con él- murmuró sorbiendo el líquido transparente de su copa-. Pero no te lo aseguro, dije la mayoría, pero no todas- dejó la copa a un lado mientras le pedía otra igual al chico que atendía la barra.

- No deberías tomar tanto- le reprochó Ron al ver como se llevaba una nueva copa a los labios.

- Y tú no deberías ser tan pesado- lo cortó para luego saludar ostentosamente a un muchacho que se hallaba a su lado tomándole la mano-. ¡Michael!- exclamó dándole la copa de Martini a Ron, colgándose del cuello del chico.

- ¡Ginevra!- el muchacho de cabello oscuro besó los labios de la pelirroja con regocijo, cosa que ella no se esperaba, sin embargo no pudo evitar sonrojarse y reírse como una boba.

- ¿Cómo ha estado tu viaje?- preguntó volviendo a tomar la copa que le había dado a Ron, sin darse cuenta como su hermano se escabullía entre la gente.

- Ya sabes, de aquí para allá- rió mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes-. Algo aburrido- hizo un intento de puchero que a Ginny se le tornó encantador-. ¿Y tú que has hecho?

- Sigo con el programa…

- Me he enterado de que has tenido mucho éxito en estos últimos meses.

- Así es, al público le gusta mucho el nuevo formato. Ron ha hecho unas buenas maniobras de marketing y publicidad, y todo va viento en popa.

- Pues me alegro, realmente luego de tanto andar, es algo que merecías.

- Gracias Michael- sonrió con sensualidad dejando nuevamente la copa a un lado-. Se me antoja bailar- le pidió estirando su mano para acariciarle el brazo.

- ¿Ahora o más tarde?

- Ahora…- ronroneó en su oído mientras dejaba que él la tomara de la cintura, con rapidez se fueron abriendo camino hacia la pista de baile cuando una persona chocó de lleno contra la espalda de Michael.

- Lo siento- gritó su compañero de baile debido a lo fuerte de la música, sin embargo Ginny hizo una mueca desdeñosa al observar que Harry Potter había chocado contra ellos.

- No te disculpes cariño- dijo melosa Ginny apretándose contra el chico- Vamos a bailar- volvió a tirar de su mano, siendo seguida de un sonriente Michael.

Harry los miró con recelo mientras se perdían entre las personas, bufó con desgana y se dirigió a la barra. Realmente le hacía falta una copa bien fuerte para borrarse la imagen de aquella pelirroja con la espalda al descubierto. Hermione había quedado en el camino hablando con unos conocidos, y él se había excusado yendo a buscar bebidas para ambos, pero lo que menos esperaba encontrarse, era a Ginny junto a su nuevo novio, o tal vez no tanto, pues unos colegas, entre los que se hallaba uno de sus mejores amigos, un fotógrafo, Neville Longbottom, le había comentado eso en una de las últimas charlas por teléfono que habían tenido.

Ginny abrazó a Michael por el cuello y se dejó llevar por las manos suaves y tranquilas del chico. Hacía meses que se conocían, hacia tiempo que estaban continuamente yendo y viniendo en esa relación que no terminaba de cerrar, él estaba con otras, ella no era tonta, pero no había reclamos ni reproches, ella no quería algo serio, no deseaba volver a amar de nuevo, ya mucho había sufrido. Las manos de Michael le apretaron su espalda y ella lo miró a los ojos sintiendo como algo en su interior no coincidía, porque esos ojos que la miraban no era los que ella imaginaba, ni tampoco las manos que la acariciaban eran las que ella esperaba.

Él era un chico agradable que había llegado a su vida en un momento complicado, en un momento en donde todo parecía irse a pique, en donde su vida profesional no era del todo estable. Michael le dio la confianza, con sus palabras, con su compañía. Él logró renacer en ella esa identidad, esas ganas de ser.

Sin embargo ella no le podía corresponder, porque su corazón tristemente estaba cerrado, y era imposible que lo volviese a abrir.

Harry se apoyó en la barra y con una oscura mirada observó como Ginny abrazaba a Corner de una forma muy cercana, los dichos eran ciertos, ella últimamente había sido vista muy seguido con él, y aunque los rumores no eran oficiales, al parecer ellos andaban en algo.

- No puedo creer encontrarte aquí- Harry miró hacia un costado prestando atención a la mujer que le hablaba-. ¡Que alegría volver a verte!

- ¿Cho?- la mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos rasgados le sonrió con sinceridad y besó su mejilla, sin ningún toque de pudor.

- No imaginé que ya estarías de vuelta… Pensé que estarías más tiempo en el exterior.

- Decidí volverme antes. ¿Y cómo terminó tu viaje?

- Genial, luego de viajar por el medio oriente decidimos ir hacia China, ni te imaginas las hermosas fotografías que saqué.

- Algún día tienes que mostrármelas.

- Sabes que las puertas de mi departamento están abiertas a ti, siempre- le dijo la mujer con voz suave, Harry sonrió de lado comprendiendo sus intenciones, y ofreciéndole la mano, la llevó a la pista.

Ginny había cerrado los ojos intentando que la suave sensación de las manos de Michael en su espalda, llegaran a su interior. No podía, por más que un montón de veces lo había intentado, siempre era igual. Ella disfrutaba mucho del cariño que le profesaban aquellos hombres en la cama, disfrutaba del momento dejándola satisfecha y agotada, pero luego, al despertar por la mañana, toda la magia se desvanecía, y quería vestirse y ocultarse, quedándose sola. Ella sabía que jamás volvería a tener una relación como aquella, que en secreto, ella extrañaba tanto.

Harry tomó la cintura de la morena haciéndola caminar hacia el medio de la pista, ubicó rápidamente a Ginny junto con aquel tipo y se aseguró de estar parado, junto frente a ella. La pelirroja tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras disfrutaba de las caricias del chico, el cual parecía conocerla. Sin embargo, cuando Ginny lo vio en la pista, no pudo despegar los ojos de Harry y de la linda mujer que lo acompañaba. Algo apenada al ser descubierta por el chico de ojos verdes, desvió la vista y le susurró algo a su acompañante el cual complacido tiró de su mano.

Cho se había pegado al cuerpo de Harry y refregaba toda su extensión contra las manos del chico, sin embargo él no le prestaba atención, estaba más ocupado en seguir con la mirada a esa pelirroja que tanta veces lo había atormentado. La vio acercarse a su hermano y decirles unas palabras, y la vio salir del salón de la mano de Michael.

Harry maldijo su suerte por lo bajo, y con una torpe excusa se separó de su pareja y decidió que lo mejor era beber algo bien fuerte, él conocía a Ginny y los medios de escape que tenía, y sabía que no quería imaginarse hacia donde iría la mujer.

Pero su muy maldita mente ya le había dicho lo que harían, y no quería ni pensarlo.

o0o0o

Ron miró sonriente a la mujer que tenía a su lado, simplemente era increíble.

- No puedo dejar de mirarte…- le dijo haciéndola sonrojar.

- Pues cierra los ojos, y podrás dejar de verme- le respondió la castaña tomando su copa de champaña.

- Es increíble volverte a ver en este lugar- le dijo sonriendo.

- Coincidencias de la vida.

- Yo no creo en las coincidencias… pero puedo hacer una excepción.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir, no se conocían y encontrarse de una manera tan abrupta no estaba en los planes de ninguno.

- ¿Trabajas en este medio?- le preguntó la mujer, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Si y no, la que pone la cara es mi hermana, yo simplemente coordino su producción.

- ¿Eres su productor?

- Algo así, estudié periodismo junto a Potter, pero me incliné en otras cosas, prefiero que mi hermana sea la cara visible de las noticias- le dijo en tono de broma.

- Igual tu trabajo es muy interesante…

- ¿Y tú que haces?

- Trabajo en un laboratorio, conocí a Harry en una de sus investigaciones en una universidad extranjera, yo estudiaba allí y él hizo un curso acelerado por una investigación periodística que tenía que hacer. Mi maestro me hizo su tutora, y nos hicimos amigos.

- ¿Y cómo es que llegaste a este país?

- Harry me ayudó bastante, él conoce muchas personas, así que…- Hermione se quedó callada al ver acercarse a la hermana de Ron de la mano junto a un hombre.

- Ron, me voy con Michael, tú llévate el auto- le dijo la mujer a su hermano.

- ¿Te veo mañana?- le preguntó ignorando al tipo que estaba con la pelirroja, el cual no le caía nada bien.

- Te llamo y arreglamos- Ginny se inclinó a darle un beso en la mejilla-. Un gusto conocerla- le dijo a Hermione para luego girarse e irse del salón junto a Michael.

Ron se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró, su hermana no cambiaría más.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- No me gusta ese hombre para ella, se merece algo mejor que él.

- ¿Ella lo quiere?- Ron sonrió con ironía.

- Lo peor de todo es eso, ella quiere quererlo pero no lo logrará…

- ¿Ella está enamorado de otro?

- Algo así…- sonrió-. ¿Quieres bailar?

- Sería un placer…

Hermione se dejó llevar por Ron y esa música pegadiza que la hacía bailar y moverse junto al chico. No sabía si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, si realmente necesitaba un cambio de aires o si simplemente estaba con el chico para curar su orgullo herido debido al desplante que le había hecho su ex novio.

En ese momento lo único que era real era su corazón latiendo con fuerza, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el baile y el suave tacto del chico en sus brazos, nada más importaba.

Harry encontró a Hermione disfrutando de la fiesta junto a Ron, su viejo mejor amigo, el hermano de Ginny, la chica que en el pasado (y también ahora, aunque él no lo quisiese aceptar) lo había vuelto loco. Al menos su amiga disfrutaría de la fiesta, eso era algo positivo, la había invitado porque sabía que se había peleado con su novio, el muy tarado la había engañado con una conocida de ambos, y la verdad no tardó en salir a la luz.

Sin embargo sus cavilaciones no pudieron seguir continuando porque Albus Dumbledore con un trago de color extraño en su mano, se acercaba al chico con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Espero que esté teniendo una noche muy agradable, señor Potter…

- Eso se intenta…

- ¿Esa linda muchacha no era su acompañante?- señaló Albus observando como Hermione bailaba con Ron.

- Sí, pero es una amiga, ella necesitaba despejarse un poco y me pareció una buena idea traerla conmigo.

- Parece que arregló sus diferencias con el señor Weasley…

- Así parece… ¿le apetece acompañarme con un whisky? Creo que necesito algo fuerte…

- Muchas veces las bebidas nos ayudan a quitarnos complejos de encima- dijo divertido Albus-. O eso es lo que mi mujer siempre me dice.

- Palabras muy sabias, muchas veces a uno le gustaría echarle la culpa de sus actos a las bebidas, vaya cobardes que somos…

- Débiles, eso es lo que somos- sonrió-. Usted me agrada- le dijo tomando su vaso de líquido amarillento-. Creo que tiene una manera especial de llegar a las personas, además de lo carismático que es.

- Le aseguro que no soy el único del medio…

- No claro, eso lo sé… Pero usted es diferente, al igual que la señorita Weasley. No sé si han notado la buena química que hacen a pesar de no llevarse nada bien- Harry sonrió.

- ¿A usted le parece?

- E incluso me arriesgo a decir que ambos podrían llegar a un acuerdo de paz muy interesante- miró con suspicacia a Harry-. Pero eso ya es meterme en problemas ajenos, y Minerva siempre me dice que no lo haga.

- Su señora es muy inteligente, señor.

- Albus, dime Albus. Pero insisto, tengo planes para ti y para la señorita Weasley- Albus sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo de su camisa y se la pasó al chico.

- No entiendo en qué le podríamos interesar…

- Les voy a ser sinceros… no es un secreto mi futura candidatura como Primer Ministro, necesito el respaldo de la gente para llevar a cabo mis ideas, y para ganarlo tengo que hacer determinadas cosas, simple política. Por ejemplo, Tom Riddle se alió con Rita Skeeter, en su momento fue la idea más acertada, pero mire ahora como ha dejado el país. La crisis económica y la cantidad de pobres han crecido de una manera impresionante.

- Eso lo sé, pero le voy diciendo de antemano que no me gusta estar implicado en la política ni nada de eso.

- Yo no lo quiero usar a usted como una pancarta política, no me mal interprete. Simplemente quiero hacerle llegar a las personas la verdadera realidad del país, y creo que usted junto a la señorita Weasley, pueden hacerlo.

- Si lo que usted busca es que hablemos bien de su posible gestión…

- No. No- dijo el hombre negando con sus manos-. Quiero que muestren todo, lo bueno y lo malo de cada postulante, lo que pasa en Londres y en el pueblo más pequeño del país. Ustedes saben como llegar a las personas, las mujeres los adoran.

- Pero…

- No sé si ha oído hablar de la revista Corazón de Bruja, hay predicciones y cosas del estilo femenino. Hay una encuesta que los predispone como una pareja perfecta.

- Si usted insinúa que yo debo fingir un romance con Ginevra…

- En absoluto, yo quiero que trabajen juntos- le señaló la tarjeta, y le tendió otra-. Confió en que lo pensará y se lo hará saber a su compañera- le dijo refiriéndose a Ginny.

- Pero yo no…

- Fue un placer hablar con usted, espero obtener respuestas positivas- le dijo con una inclinación de cabeza, comenzando a alejarse del lugar.

Harry miró las dos tarjetas que Albus había dejado en sus manos, una era para ella, y él era el encargado de dársela.

El chico se terminó de un solo trago lo que le quedaba de whisky en el vaso, y se dispuso a buscar a su amiga, él realmente no quería quedarse ni un segundo más en es lugar, necesitaba llegar a su casa, acostarse en su enorme cama y dormir al menos doce horas seguidas para sacarse toda la mala onda de encima.

Hermione se acercó a Harry luego de separarse un momento de Ron, notó la cara de fastidio que tenía y supuso que ya se quería marchar.

- ¿Te quieres ir?- indagó acariciándole el brazo.

- Me siento algo fastidiado- le dijo rascándose la cabeza-. ¿Tú qué harás?- le preguntó mirando de reojo a Ron que los observaba de lejos.

- Yo me quedaré un rato más… Y no te preocupes- acotó al saber que replicaría-. Me tomaré un taxi, y apenas llegue te mando un mensaje.

- ¿Estás segura que te quieres quedar con él?- le preguntó volviendo a mirar a Ron.

- Muy segura, tú no te preocupes- le respondió.

- Ya eres grande y no puedo obligarte… pero cualquier cosa- Hermione rió y lo empujó divertida.

- Anda vete a dormir, con la cara que tienes sólo conseguirás que las chicas corran huyendo.

- Ten cuidado…- le advirtió mirando por tercera vez a Ron, inclinando la cabeza hacia el pelirrojo a modo de saludo.

Hermione se quedó parada en el lugar viendo como su amigo salía del lugar, un abrazo por la espalda la hizo sonreír y girarse hacia el hombre que la acariciaba de forma seductora.

- ¿Seguimos bailando?

- Mejor no…- le dijo la castaña pasando sus manos por el cuello del chico.

- ¿Qué tienes entre manos?

- Puedo invitarte a mi casa, tomar un poco de café, y tal vez si nos queda algo de tiempo…- Hermione se puso en puntas de pie y le dijo algo al oído al chico haciéndolo sonreír aún más.

- Bah, pero eso es fácil- dijo él abrazándola por la cintura guiándola hacia la salida-. ¿Por dónde vives?

- Queda a diez minutos de aquí… recuerda que ayer te dije que vivía cerca de tu casa…- Ron la detuvo con un leve apretón de cintura y la besó en los labios, Hermione respondió gustosa.

o0o0o

Harry estaba desconcentrado, desde la fiesta del sábado por la noche no había podido parar de pensar en esa tarjeta que le quemaba el bolsillo de su pantalón, maldito fuera Albus Dumbledore por encargarle esa maldita tarea. Tenía que ver a Ginny, no había otra forma de hacerlo. No era un tema para hablar por teléfono ni nada por el estilo, lo mejor que podía hacer era ir directamente al canal en donde trabajaba y pedir hablar con ella, así de simple.

Sin embargo, había algo que lo detenía, aún estando frente al enorme edificio del canal, Harry seguía sin animarse a bajar del automóvil, con las manos algo sudorosas marcó el número de celular de Ginny, el cual moviendo algunos contactos, consiguió de forma rápida.

El aparato sonó tres veces antes de que alguien atendiera, la voz de Ginny era suave y cálida, tal y cual como él recordaba.

_- Hable_- dijo la pelirroja-. _¿Quién es?_

- Soy Harry, Harry Potter- un tenso silencio se formó al otro lado de la línea.

_- ¿Qué quieres?_

- Dumbledore me dejó una tarjeta para ti, es sobre el proyecto ese que nos comentó, luego me pidió que hablara contigo…

_- Puedes decirme todo lo que quieras ahora, y apúrate que no tengo todo el día_- respondió la mujer con voz fría.

- No es algo para hablarlo por teléfono.

- _¿Qué sugieres?_

- Estoy cerca de tu canal, puedo pasarme por allí…

_- ¿Ahora?-_ Harry sonrió al notar un deje de nerviosismo en esa pregunta.

- Si, ahora, cuanto antes lo resolvamos, mejor para los dos- Ginny volvió a guardar silencio por un momento antes de contestar.

_- ¿Estás seguro que no podemos hablarlo por teléfono?-_ esa pregunta la delató, e hizo sonreír más a Harry-. _Digo, tengo la agenda muy apretada, y…_

- Yo también tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer, que hablar contigo- le dijo mordaz, provocándola-. Pero la situación lo amerita- le dijo bajándose del auto y cruzando la calle hacia la puerta del canal-. En cinco minutos estoy ahí…

_- ¡Pero…!-_ la voz de Ginny se apagó cuando Harry apagó el teléfono, hablaría con ella, en ese momento.

* * *

¡Muy feliz año para todos! espero que no hayan tomado ni comido demasiado, los malestares después de las fiestas, y los kilos de más, ¡son bastantes comunes!

¿Pero les digo un secreto? ¡dejar reviews adelgaza! Así que ya saben ;)

¡Les mando un beso!

Jor


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Ginny maldijo al saber que él le había cortado, y maldijo aún más al imaginarse que él estaría entrando en ese momento al canal.

- Mierda…- susurró nerviosa, sintiendo un extraño revoltijo en el estómago y notando como de repente la boca se le había puesto seca.

Por suerte agradecía que la muy amable de su secretaria había ordenado su despacho esa mañana, y sabiendo que no debía preocuparse por eso, Ginny se encerró en el baño para retocar un poco su maquillaje, pero de lo ansiosa que estaba se mancho los dedos al intentar colocarse el rouge en los labios.

- La puta madre…- murmuró limpiándose las manchas con un poco de papel higiénico, rápidamente pasó su cepillo de cerdas por su largo cabello y se colocó unas pequeñas gotas de su perfume de siempre, ese que usaba desde que pasó a ser una adolescente.

Satisfecha con la imagen que reflejaba el espejo, se acomodó mejor la falda alisando las inexistentes arrugas que había en la tela y se dirigió hacia el despacho, sintiendo como el corazón le latía en la sien y en los oídos, notando como el calor le subía por el cuerpo. Intentando tranquilizarse forzó a su mente a centrarse en su actuación de aparentar indiferencia, no debía mostrarse débil, no delante de él.

El intercomunicador de su despacho sonó, y sabiendo lo que le diría su secretaria, Ginny respiró hondo antes de hablar.

- Dime Parvati…

- Ginny, el señor Harry Potter quier hablar con usted, pero no tiene y cita, y…

- Hazlo pasar, no hay problema- le dijo dando por terminada esa charla.

Ginny se giró en su silla dando la espalda a la puerta y largó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo al sentir la puerta de su despacho abrirse.

- Muy amable, señorita…- escuchó decir la voz de Harry, ese sonido hizo que a Ginny se le erizaran todos los vellos de la nuca. La puerta volvió a cerrarse y la pelirroja se giró en el lugar.

Harry estaba parado de lado observando la decoración del lugar, las manos en los bolsillos demostraban lo relajado que estaba, aunque no era cierto, igual eso era un detalle que ella desconocía.

- Bonita decoración…

- No estamos aquí para hablar de la combinación de colores del lugar, Potter- Ginny levantó una mano indicándole que tomara asiento frente a ella.

- Tienes una linda vista…- Ginny rodó los ojos.

- A lo nuestro…- dijo Ginny cruzando las piernas debajo de aquella mesa de vidrio.

- Cuanta amabilidad…- se burló emitiendo antes un silbido-. Al menos ofréceme algo de tomar.

- Parvati, dos capuchinos por favor, el mío como siempre, el del señor Potter con dos de azúcar- dijo rápidamente al intercomunicador.

- Me halaga que todavía recuerdes como me gusta mi bebida- Ginny lo miró un momento desviando la vista después.

- La mayoría de las personas toman el café con dos cucharadas, simplemente es algo práctico- Harry elevó las cejas ante esa tonta excusa, pero no dijo nada, ya tendría tiempo para eso.

- Bien, ya que veo que estás muy ocupada- Harry buscó en el bolsillo de su saco la tarjeta de Albus Dumbledore y la puso sobre la mesa, Ginny la tomó en sus manos y Harry notó el suave color carmín que usaba en sus uñas.

- Lo que me extraña es que nos quiera a nosotros…- murmuró más para si misma que para él.

- Según él y algunas revistas, nosotros haríamos buena química- la miró.

- Si ellos lo dicen…- dejó la tarjeta a un costado-. Adelante- le dijo a Parvati la cual había llamado a la puerta, y ahora entraba con los dos capuchinos y un plato con galletas de chocolate, Harry evitó sonreír al recordar que Ginny era una fanática del chocolate-. ¿Y no te dijo nada más?

- Algo me comentó. Prácticamente me confirmó su próxima candidatura, y está muy disconforme con el gobierno de Riddle.

- Bah, todos estamos disconformes- dijo la pelirroja revolviendo su taza.

- Quiere idear un programa en donde se le comunique la realidad a las personas, no la realidad que algún político quiera contar.

- ¿Y eso lo incluye a él?

- Según sus palabras, también. Pero ya sabes como son los políticos, con tal de buscar algún tipo de crédito…

- Claro… - Ginny se llevó la taza a los labios y suspiró con regocijo al sentir el dulce sabor del café y la leche mezclado con el chocolate.

- Parecía muy interesado en tu trabajo así como en el mío, e insistió mucho en que debemos tener una reunión los tres juntos- Ginny asintió lentamente, dejando la mirada perdida en la puerta del despacho.

Harry aprovechó ese momento para observarla detalladamente, la forma en la que fruncía los labios, la forma en que su cabello encendido le caía por los hombros, la profundidad de su mirada castaña y la pequeñez de su cuerpo, ataviada por un imponente diseño. Sin embargo sus cavilaciones quedaron en la nada, cuando la puerta volvió a ser golpeada.

Parvati, esa mujer de cabello oscuro y largo, entró sonriente con un enorme arreglo floral en las manos.

- ¿Y eso?- le preguntó sorprendida Ginny.

- Han llegado para ti, Ginny- le dijo dejando el obsequio en una mesita que había en un costado.

- ¿De quién podrán ser?- se preguntó ella misma ignorando por un momento a Harry y su fingida indiferencia, sonriente se levantó de su asiento y buscó entre las flores de colores la tarjeta que le indicaría el remitente.

- ¿Y quién es?- la indagó Parvati curiosa.

Ginny abrió la tarjeta encontrándose con simples palabras, bonitas, pero comunes. Seguro que sacadas de algún libro de poemas barato o de alguna de esas golosinas dulces que traían versos.

- Míralo tú…- le dijo algo desganada pasándole la tarjeta firmada por Michael.

- Wow, se ha pasado con el regalo esta vez…- Ginny miró de forma elocuente a su secretaria, la cual captando al instante el mensaje, decidió dejarlos solos-. Bueno, sigan con su charla, yo tengo una larga lista de cosas para hacer…

- Cualquier cosa te llamo, Parv- le dijo Ginny volviendo a sentarse.

Harry no le dijo nada, pero no pudo evitar mirar con algo de recelo aquel lindo arreglo que le habían mandado a la pelirroja, y tampoco podía evitar tener curiosidad sobre quién era el hombre que se lo había mandado.

La charla, totalmente desprovista de sentimiento, y muy clara y concisa, se abocó a temas puramente profesionales, de raiting y audiencia, de la creencia popular y cosas de ese estilo. Ginny se sorprendió al hablar con él después de tantos años de una forma poco hostil, pero obviamente sin bajar la guardia, con él nunca debía hacerlo.

Ella no pudo evitar evocar viejos recuerdos al sentir esa fragancia fresca que el siempre usaba después del afeitado, y eso hizo que la piel se le erizase. Sobándose los brazos subió un poco la temperatura en el aire acondicionado con el mando que tenía en uno de los cajones del escritorio.

Ambos acordaron que ella se comunicaría con Albus y luego le haría saber a Harry el punto de encuentro. Ya concluida la reunión, Harry se puso de pie y le sonrió.

- Imagino que en tu celular te ha quedado grabado mi número, llámame a ese.

- Por cierto…- Ginny frunció el seño-. ¿De dónde sacaste el mío?

- Uno tiene sus contactos- respondió él guiñándole un ojo.

- Idiota…- murmuró Ginny bien despacio.

- ¿Has dicho algo?- indagó Harry divertido.

- Nada en absoluto…- le dijo caminando hacia la puerta-. Bueno ya lo sabes, espera mi llamado.

- Lo haré- Harry le sonrió con esa sonrisa que Ginny sabía, utilizaba para conquistar. El chico inclinó un poco la cabeza y salió del despacho, saludando también a la secretaria de la pelirroja.

Ginny cerró la puerta y caminó algo temblorosa hacia el lugar en donde Harry se había sentado, la silla aún conservaba su calor y su loción de afeitar todavía se sentía en el ambiente.

- ¡Por Dios!- exclamó hundiendo la cara entre sus manos.

La visita de Harry la había dejado mentalmente agotada. Había sido demasiado tiempo sin verlo; antes de que él partiera del país, las cosas eran más fáciles, la constante competencia en el medio y el rencor aún guardado en su corazón la hacía odiarlo, detestar sentir su presencia y aroma. Sin embargo, luego de que él se hubo ido a recorrer el mundo con su programa, Ginny sintió como de a poco todo ese sentimiento se iba aplacando, dando lugar a aquella sensación oculta, que por más que se forzara por borrar, no podía hacerlo.

Ella había sido traicionada, él no había creído en su palabra y luego había sido muy tarde para pedirle perdón. Eso había sucedido muchos años en el pasado y ella se consideraba una niña algo inmadura e inexperta. Quizás si lo mismo les hubiese pasado en el presente, su reacción habría sido diferente. Pero había cosas que no tenían vuelta atrás, ella debía seguir con su vida, y eso era lo que intentaba cada día, aunque muy en el fondo sabía, que no lo estaba logrando.

Tan sólo bastaba con ver el estado en que había quedado, su corazón se demoraría un poco en volver al ritmo normal, y sus manos aún estaban mojadas.

Pero debía centrarse en su objetivo, debía llamar a Dumbledore y concertar una entrevista. Si todo era tal y cual lo aparentaba, sus próximos proyectos iban a ser prometedores.

o0o0o

Harry una vez dentro del automóvil encendió el aire acondicionado y se relajó, hacia mucho tiempo que no estaba junto a ella en una misma habitación.

Sonrió al recordar su pequeña figura sentada en ese asiento tan grande, sus delicadas manos moviéndose mientras ella hablaba, su nerviosismo que a pesar de querer ocultárselo, para Harry no pasaba desapercibido. Él recordaba ciertos aspectos de ella que jamás cambiaría, como el acomodar su cabello detrás de una de sus orejas, o bien, jugar con los anillos que llevaba en el dedo, todo con tal de disipar cualquier tipo de sensación incómoda.

Él había sido el culpable de que la relación entre ellos sea fría e impersonal, años atrás había sido todo lo contrario, Ginny era como el sol por las mañanas luego de una noche de frío, su calidez y audacia habían logrado sacarle una sonrisa en los peores momentos, y justo cuando todo estaba por darse, su felicidad eterna, Harry cayó a la realidad de un fuerte golpe. Él y su tonta mania de hacer siempre lo correcto, y de no creer hasta donde una persona podía llegar a hacer.

Ginny se lo había dicho, lo había advertido, y sin embargo no la escuchó. Y luego, cuando el dolor de la caída había sido un poco soportable, él regresó a ella pidiendo su perdón, pero ya todo estaba perdido. La chica estaba muy dolida, y no lo perdonaría con facilidad. Una cosa llevó a la otra y ambos se fueron distanciando hasta no verse por un buen tiempo.

Las vueltas de la vida, al recordar su cara femenina Harry no pudo evitar que una tierna sonrisa se le escapara de los labios, ella siempre surtiría ese efecto en él. Esa mujer aún continuaba siendo su debilidad.

Tranquilo y con una extraña sensación de paz, condujo hacia el restaurante en donde había coordinado encontrarse con Hermione, su amiga tenía muchas cosas que contarle.

La castaña lo esperaba en la mesa de siempre con su enorme sonrisa en el rostro, sus manos las llevaba entrelazadas sobre la mesa y el cabello lo tenía trenzado de forma ordenada.

- Hola, Harry- lo saludó la chica sonriéndole.

- Te ves bastante contenta- Hermione se sonrojó levemente sin borrar su sonrisa.

- Me di cuenta de que tenías razón, Cormac no vale la pena…

- ¿Un clavo reemplaza a otro clavo?- le preguntó Harry con ironía pidiéndole lo mismo de siempre al mesero.

- Creo que no se aplica en esta situación…- respondió la chica divertida.

- Entonces cómo explicas que de repente se te haya olvidado que hace dos días llorabas por los rincones por culpa del tipo ese.

- Cormac lastimó mi orgullo, pero yo no lo amaba- le dijo bebiendo agua de su vaso-. Ronald en cambio es diferente, con sólo hablar con él, las cosas son tan diferentes…

- Espero que no te lo confundas con un oso de felpa…

- ¡Harry!- lo reprendió la chica-. No digas tonterías, además se supone que él fue tu amigo.

- Tú misma lo has dicho, fue, mi amistad con él terminó hace años- le dijo apagado.

- Es una lástima porque él te tiene mucha estima- le sonrió al mozo que traía lo que habían encargado.

- Parece que congenias bastante bien con Ronald- Hermione le arrojó su servilleta riendo.

- No te contaré nada con detalles, pero lo único que te digo es que esta noche nos encontraremos para cenar.

- ¿Él es el chico que conociste la otra noche?

- Si- respondió Hermione llevándose el tenedor a la boca-. Sólo sabía su nombre, imagina la sorpresa al saber quien era…

- Con razón los dos se mostraban tan sorprendidos en la fiesta- dijo Harry.

- Y sí, fue algo extraño- Harry asintió en silencio comiendo de su plato-. Por cierto, te vi muy interesado en la hermana de Ron…

- Hermione…

- No le quitabas los ojos de encima- Hermione le sonrió de forma cómplice.

- Cállate…

- Es muy linda, tenías razón- suspiró-. Parece buena chica, aunque contigo se muestra algo dura- Harry sonrió con amargura.

- Y no es para menos, ella no perdona…

- ¿Tú lo crees? Ronald me ha hablado maravillas…

- No lo dudo, él la adora- se limpió los labios con una servilleta y saco del bolsillo de su abrigo la tarjeta que Dumbledore le había dado a él-. Mira esto.

- ¿Te la dio Dumbledore?- le preguntó Hermione tomando la pequeña tarjeta personal.

- Vengo de ver a tu cuñada- recalcó haciendo comillas con sus dedos en la última palabra.

- ¿Y qué pasó?- Hermione conocía la historia pasada entre ellos, por eso se hallaba interesada.

- Nada fuera de lo normal, hablamos lo más profesionalmente posible- Harry se llevo una mano al rostro de modo afectado-. Esos treinta minutos fueron…- Hermione lo miró con ternura.

- ¿Sabes? No debes pensarlo tanto…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- En algún momento tendrán que hablarlo, y creo que podrías aprovechar esta oportunidad para dejar las cosas en claro, y pedirse disculpas los dos.

- Ojalá fuera tan fácil…- Hermione le tomó la mano por encima de la mesa y se la apretó con cariño.

- Y lo es, lo que sucede es que uno muchas veces complica las cosas en vano- Harry la miró a los ojos un momento y la muchacha continuó hablando-. Ahora cuéntame de Dumbledore y su propuesta…

o0o0o

Ginny con una sonrisa fingida en su rostro colgó el teléfono dejando escapar un trémulo suspiro. Acomodó su espalda contra el mullido respaldo de su sillón y se giró hacia atrás, dejando correr su vista en los edificios vecinos mientras su mente recordaba las palabras dichas por Albus.

La pelirroja estiró su mano y tomó el teléfono celular el cual estaba sobre el escritorio, le había dicho a Harry que ella lo llamaría y se ocuparía de hacerle saber las novedades, sin embargo no se animaba a llamarlo, no tenía aún el suficiente valor como para hacerlo. Al recordarlo sentado frente a ella en esa misma habitación, sentía como la piel se le ponía de gallina. Eso no era normal, no debía sentirlo.

Parvati entró al despacho con dos tazas de té en la mano, la morocha conocía muy bien el temperamento de Ginny, y sabía, que cuando ella estaba tan pensativa, necesitaba algo con qué distraerse, y nada mejor que una de sus conocidas charlas de mujer a mujer.

- Gracias…- le susurró Ginny aceptando la taza-. ¿Cómo sabías que me hacía falta?

- Años de trabajar juntas- respondió la otra encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Quieres hablar?

- Ahora no…- le dijo la pelirroja-. ¿Sabes a qué hora viene Lavander?

- Me avisó que estaba de compras, tiene que renovar tu vestuario, y sabes como se pone cuando tiene que hacer esas cosas- le dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Por eso mismo evito acompañarla- sonrió-. ¿Cómo llevan la relación?

- Bastante bien, para las dos fue algo nuevo, ya sabes…- Ginny asintió.

- Las dos dejaron unos cuantos corazones rotos…

- Dean ya está con otra chica, no lastimó su enorme ego saber que me había enamorado de otra mujer, hasta pareció animarlo- Ginny rió-. Y Ron parecía bastante contento este fin de semana…

- Lo que pasa es que él conoció a una chica, y parece que congeniaron bastante bien- Ginny se llevó la taza de té a los labios.

- Hablando de él, ha llamado hace unos minutos, está un poco retrasado por el tránsito.

- Mejor, con lo meticuloso que es con el trabajo…- Ginny miró la hora en su reloj pulsera y suspiró-. Hazme un favor, llama a Lavander y dile que se apure, no quiero que luego llegue toda alterada y me maquille a las apuradas- Parvati sonrió poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Sabes? Cuando te llegaron esa flores, el señor Potter no podía quitarte los ojos de encima- Ginny miró el ramo de flores un momento antes de adoptar una pose de fingida indiferencia.

- Ese tipo es un idiota…

- Pero muy lindo… No sé porque tengo la sensación de que lo veremos seguido por aquí.

- Tal vez sea porque es muy posible que trabajemos juntos en un proyecto- le respondió mordaz, sabiendo que Parvati, la cual conocía su historia, quería llegar a un determinado punto.

- Eso no me lo habías dicho- le recriminó-. Pero recuerda lo que te dije- sonriente le guiñó un ojo y se despidió con moviendo su mano-. Ahora te ubico a Lav- dijo antes de salir dejando a Ginny aún más pensativa.

Intentando matar el tiempo Ginny tomó uno de sus libros favoritos y se lo puso a leer, sin embargo las palabras se le mezclaban en la mente no dejándola concentrarse. Ya era un hecho que no podría hacer otra cosa a menos que lo llamara, debía hacerlo tarde o temprano. Con un cosquilleo en su mano, tomó el teléfono celular y buscó en las últimas llamadas, aquella la cual había sido hecha por Harry, esa misma mañana. Sin pensarlo dos veces apretó el botoncito verde y espero a que llamara, poniéndose más nerviosa al sentir ese sonido característico.

-_ Esperaba tu llamado_- dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono, antes de que sonara por segunda vez.

- Vaya rapidez, parece que estabas ansioso…

- _Sabes que soy ansioso con las cosas que me interesan_- Ginny evitó tomar sus palabras como una indirecta.

- Es de esperarse, con una propuesta como esta…- algo más relajada se puso de pie comenzando a caminar por su oficina.

- _Imagino que ya has hablado con él._

- Estás en lo correcto, fue algo breve, pero conciso. Espero que no tengas nada planeado para este miércoles por la noche, porque nos espera a cenar en Merkley.

- _Nada de lo que tenga planeado puede superar una entrevista de trabajo con Dumbledore, y menos aún si es junto a ti_- Ginny se quedó en silencio y Harry supo que había hablado de más-. _Merkley me dijiste ¿no?_

- Si, es uno bastante nuevo- respondió la mujer de forma impersonal-. ¿Sabes dónde queda?

- _Alguna que otra vez he ido._

- Bien, porque nos espera a las ocho.

-_ ¿Y cómo harás con tu programa?_

- De eso se ocupa Ronald- respondió la pelirroja ignorando el hecho de que él supiera el horario en donde salía al aire. Lo cierto es que había acordado ese día, porque por la noche se jugaba un importante partido de la liga, por lo que su programa no se emitiría.

_- Bien…- _Harry guardó silencio buscando algo que decir-. _¿No te ha comentado nada?_

- Solamente me ha dicho que tiene muchos planes, y que está bastante entusiasmado con la idea… Su mujer también irá a la cena.

-_ Entonces Merkley a las seis_- Ginny asintió con un sonidito-. _Perfecto, cualquier cosa me pongo en contacto contigo._

- Nos vemos allí- Ginny se mordió la lengua, no debía hablar de más.

_- Yo te llamo mañana, tengo unas ideas que me gustaría conversar contigo, pero todavía no las he planteado bien._

- No hay problema, esperaré tu llamado.

_- Bueno._

- Bien, hasta pronto- Ginny apretó el botón rojo de su teléfono finalizando la llamada.

Con una extraña sensación conocida se dejó hundir en su butaca y reparó en lo fácil y cotidiano que era hablar con él, como tantas veces lo habían echo por horas en el pasado. Pero lo peor de todo, era lo poco que le costaba hacerlo, y se odiaba por ello.

* * *

Se que muchos a estas alturas se preguntarán varias cosas, en especial sobre ese pasado en común que los une a ambos. Pues bien, tendrán que leer los siguientes capítulos para saberlo, y ya saben, si ustedes me dejan sus comentarios me ponen feliz y me inspiran, y si yo soy feliz y me inspiro, escribo más rápido.

Espero que hayan captado la indirecta.

Los adoro, Jor.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Ginny se sentía tonta y algo ultrajada, pero pensándolo fríamente se dio cuenta de que no debía darle tanta importancia al asunto, al fin y al cabo, él no le había prometido nada. Parecía que la situación la hubiese trasladado hacia el pasado, en donde unas simples palabras dichas al aire tenían un significado inmenso para ella que hasta incluso podían romperle el corazón.

Harry no le había asegurado que la llamaría, pero ella por las dudas tuvo todo el día pasado el teléfono encima, y nada, nada de nada. Disgustada consigo misma, el miércoles por la mañana se dispuso olvidar de ese hecho, pero no podía parar de pensar en eso, y era algo que le molestaba y mucho.

Lavander le había comprado un lindo vestido floreado de gasa, del estilo veraniego, y lo mejor, según la rubia, era que estaba en liquidación, el precio mucho no le importaba, al fin y al cabo corría a cargo del canal, y hasta por ahí nomás, pues la propaganda que les hacía Ginny al ir a los comerciales era suficiente para que le regalaran un local entero cada vez que alguien iba de su parte. Ginny se maquilló muy suavemente y se recogió el cabello en una simple torzada que ajustó en la nuca.

Mirando su reflejo en el espejo se mostró conforme con lo que vio, por haberse arreglado en menos de veinte minutos, se veía bastante bien. En realidad ella detestaba todos esos eventos sociales en donde tenía que mostrar sus mejores ropas, sus joyas más lujosas y el maquillaje más esmerado. Ginny jamás cambiaría la tranquilidad de andar por su casa con un simple vestido de algodón y el cabello despeinado, por tacones de casi veinte centímetros y medio quilo de maquillaje en el rostro.

Esa noche no usaría su automóvil, viajaría en taxi a la ida y a la vuelta le pediría a su hermano que la fuera a buscar, tal y como lo habían hecho muchas veces. Rápidamente al sentir el sonido del timbre, metió su teléfono móvil, el maquillaje indispensable y unos cuantos chicles de menta dentro de su pequeña cartera. Junto a la puerta había dejado las sandalias blancas que usaría en los pies.

El viaje al restaurante se tardó más de lo esperable, el tránsito por alguna extraña jugarreta del destino estaba congestionado, y cuando volvió a ver la hora notó que ya estaba retrasada veinte minutos. Con una amable sonrisa le pagó al conductor y caminó hacia la entrada del restaurante en donde un cordial empleado le abrió la puerta.

- Buenas noches señorita- le dijo el muchacho con una encantadora sonrisa, reconociéndola-. La están esperando, los señores se mostraban algo preocupados por su tardanza.

- El tránsito es un caos- le respondió observando de reojo la lujosidad del lugar que siempre le había gustado, mientras seguía al amable muchacho hacia la mesa asignada.

- Algo han comentado algunos de los clientes- el chico sonrió a Albus el cual se había puesto de pie para saludar a Ginevra.

- Un placer para mis ojos que la ven- le dijo el hombre besando la mano femenina.

- No sea exagerado- Harry la saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

- Muy buenas noches Ginevra- dijo Harry.

- Buenas noches- le respondió ella dejando que el chico de la entrada acercara su asiento a la mesa-. Espero me disculpen la demora…

- No es su culpa que la ciudad esté algo enloquecida- Albus pidió una nueva botella de champaña y pidió que le sirvieran a la recién llegara-. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres, Harry?

- No, en serio. Prefiero esperar a comer algo, no he tenido buenas experiencias cuando bebo con el estómago vacío- Harry miró fugazmente a Ginny la cual saboreaba con deleite el sabor frutado de la bebida.

- ¿Le gusta?- le preguntó Albus, mirándola a través de sus anteojos de medialuna.

- Está exquisito- sonrió.

- Me gustaría llevarme el mérito, pero al preguntarle a Harry, cual sería la bebida de su agrado, eligió este vino frutado- Ginny evitó mirar al chico-. Muy buena elección, por cierto, a Minerva le ha encantado.

- ¿Su mujer está aquí?

- Oh si, se debe estar empolvando la nariz- comentó divertido.

- ¿Hablando de mí?- preguntó de forma elegante Minerva la cual llevaba un fresco traje de estación.

- La señorita Ginevra estaba preguntando por ti, querida- le dijo Albus poniéndose de pie para ayudarla a sentarse.

- ¿Cómo le va?- preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa amable.

- Muy bien, ¿y a usted?

- Mejor de lo esperado- respondió Minerva sonriendo, aceptando una copa de vino espumante-. Siempre me aburro en estas reuniones, pero debo admitir que el señor Harry es un compañero bastante divertido- le guiñó un ojo-. Me he reído de lo lindo con sus historias.

- Esperábamos impacientes su llegada- dijo Dumbledore-. Yo particularmente muero de ganas de probar un plato que Harry me recomendó.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es?- preguntó Ginny a modo de cortesía, mientras le sonreía con descaro a Harry.

- Lasaña de vegetales- le respondió el chico mientras Ginny lo observaba de modo calculador-. Un plato simple pero delicioso ¿no crees?

- Claro que sí- la pelirroja sonrió falsamente-. Es uno de mis platos preferidos, especialmente cuando lo prepara mi madre.

- Su madre ha de ser una muy buena cocinera- comentó Albus.

- Una de las mejores, cuando gusten están invitados usted y su esposa a la casa de mi madre, es un lugar humilde- sonrió-. ¡Pero la comida es excelente!

- Hecho- Dumbledore le guiñó un ojo tomando la carta en sus manos-. ¿Tú que pedirás, Minerva?

Ginny dejó de prestar atención cuando los ojos de Harry se posaron en ella, en su reacción, en su presencia. Aquello la ponía terriblemente nerviosa, pero no quería que él lo notara, uno a uno, desde que había llegado al lugar, habían sido pequeños pero discretos golpes contra su persona. El vino frutado, su comida preferida, lo único que faltaba era que hablaran de sus actividades diarias.

Pero no le daría el gusto, de alguna forma u otra trataría de retrucar lo que él propusiera.

Un roce en su pierna la hizo bajar la vista a su regazo, encontrándose con la mano de Harry, el cual se hallaba a su lado, intentando llamarle la atención.

- Estás distraída- le susurró acercándose-. Ellos ya están pidiendo, te toca a ti- Ginny, evitando con todas sus fuerzas gritarle unas cuantas cosas a la cara, quitó la mano del chico de un manotazo y le sonrió con dulzura al camarero el cual estaba esperando a tomarle la orden.

- Lo siento… Yo hoy prefiero cambiar de sabor. A ver…- Ginny fingió interés en la carta haciendo sonreír disimuladamente a Harry- pollo relleno con vegetales para mí.

- Interesante elección- dijo Minerva-. Por lo que veo eres muy amante de todo lo que sea verde…

- En realidad de todos los colores, el pollo relleno en este lugar es exquisito, no hace mucho comí aquí con un gran amigo- miró a Harry de reojo-. ¡Quedé alucinada con la receta de este lugar!

- ¿Sale mucho a comer a diferentes lugares?

- Bastante, entre todas las reuniones de negocios y juntas con productores, siempre he buscado variar el lugar, sin embargo no hay duda de que este es uno de mis preferidos. El servicio es envidiable.

La comida tardó unos pocos minutos en llegar, mientras las dos parejas se perdían en triviales charlas y luego, de a poco, se inmiscuían en el motivo de aquella cena, el proyecto en donde Albus Dumbledore los tenía como protagonistas.

Finalmente, con más acuerdos que desacuerdos, dieron por finalizada la charla, simplemente se debían ultimar los detalles y ponerle la firma al proyecto.

La cena dio paso a un improvisado baile en una pequeña vista que había en el salón que ellos estaban ocupando. Albus tomó a Ginny de la mano y ella asintió gustosa con una radiante sonrisa, Harry hizo lo mismo con Minerva, y ambas parejas caminaron hacia el centro de la pista junto a otros comensales.

- Usted es una acompañante espléndida- le dijo Albus divertido.

- Y usted no se queda atrás- Albus se rió de forma cantarina haciendo que sus anteojos de medialuna se deslizaran por su larga nariz.

- No es necesario que me mienta, señorita.

- Es que usted jamás ha bailado con un mal bailarín- dijo observando de reojo a Harry, sorprendiéndose al ver lo bien que llevaba a Minerva por toda la pista.

- A veces las personas cambian- murmuró Dumbledore de forma perspicaz, Ginny captando al instante su doble intención respondió:

- Eso es lo que siempre esperamos, pero a veces no pasan las cosas así.

- O eso es lo que uno cree…- Albus sonrió-. Recuerde que muchas veces las cosas no son como pensamos- Ginny hizo una mueca, el brazo de Dumbledore la hizo girar y esa se dejó llevar.

- Usted se ve muy feliz con su mujer.

- Minerva es una mujer excepcional- respondió el hombre guiñándole un ojo-. Somos amigos desde hace años, realmente no entiendo por qué perdimos tanto tiempo para estar juntos. Nos hemos saltado la juventud, pero ahora comparto con ella los placeres de la vida, el trabajo de ambos nos ha dejado totalmente satisfechos, y como usted bien sabe, ella es mi compañera en mi última gran aventura- Albus rió suavemente y Ginny no pudo evitar sentir envidia ante su felicidad.

- ¿Cómo se hace?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Ser feliz… usted ha vivido tantos años, y no es que le esté diciendo viejo- Albus soltó una sonora carcajada haciendo que varias parejas de bailarines se giraran curiosos hacia ellos.

- No se me ocurriría pensarlo…

- Es que a veces, uno llega a un punto en donde consiguió cumplir todo lo que siempre soñó, aquello que siempre ambicionó, y luego ya no hay más nada. Es decir, ¿qué hago después de haber hecho todo?

- Pero siempre hay cosas por hacer…

- Pero no son cosas que me apasionen, las hago, para intentar encontrar eso que me falta…- frunció el ceño-. Usted se ve tan satisfecho.

- Me halagas con tus palabras, querida, pero debo reconocer que todo se lo debo a Minerva, de alguna manera poder compartir con alguien todos los progresos, todo aquello que conseguimos, es muy gratificante. De lo único que me arrepiento en estos momentos es en haberla visto tan tarde, como bien dijo usted, tantos años vividos que ya he pasado la fecha de caducidad para ser padres- Ginny le sonrió con tristeza observando a lo lejos como Harry hablaba con Minerva.

- Yo soy de las que piensan que un hijo no siempre tiene que llevar nuestra misma sangre, pueden ser hijos del corazón y ser lo mismo.

- Palabras sabias para una mente tan joven. A veces creo que ustedes, los jóvenes, claro, deberían relajarse más y dejar las cosas fluir. No vale la pena estar siempre a la defensiva- observó el lugar hacia donde Ginny miraba y con unos elegantes pasos se dirigió hacia esa pareja-. Tal vez sea simplemente cuestión de ceder, y escuchar un poco. Dicen que la felicidad está a la vuelta de la esquina, simplemente uno tiene que salir de casa y recorrer esos pocos metros- Ginny se dejó guiar por las manos del hombre, cavilando en las palabras que él le había dicho, y la verdad que había en ellas. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaban frente a Harry y Minerva, y el chico de ojos verdes la observaba con una perfecta sonrisa.

- Déjeme decirle que su señora es una acompañante muy atenta- dijo Harry.

- Debo admitir que la señorita Ginevra baila muy bien, pero a pesar de eso, y espero que ella sepa disculpar, mi acompañante favorita siempre será mi adorada Minerva- Ginny asintió con un gesto y permitió que Harry la tomara de los brazos a la vez que Albus se ocupaba de Minerva.

- ¡Que cosas dices, Albus!- murmuró divertida la mujer más grande dejándose guiar por su marido.

- ¡No te quejes! Tu tienes la culpa por haberte venido tan arrebatadora esta noche- Minerva sonrió de forma cantarina y Albus la acompañó en su alegría.

Harry tiró de la mano de Ginny, y ella, totalmente colorada por la conversación que había llegado a escuchar se dejó llevar.

- Que personajes que son estos dos…- susurró en su oído Harry, aprovechando que la música se había vuelto más lenta y romántica.

- Pero son muy agradables- respondió Ginny relajándose, cerrando los ojos, poniendo en práctica aquellas palabras que le había dicho Dumbledore, por lo menos en esa noche, aunque fuera la única vez.

- Te vi bastante animada hablando con él- Harry tomó con cuidado su pequeña cintura y la comenzó a guiar hacia el medio de la pista.

- Es un hombre muy atento- Harry giró con ella en un acorde de la suave música que sonaba en el salón-. ¡Vaya! Me sorprende saber que finalmente has aprendido a bailar- Harry le sonrió de lado, haciendo que el corazón de Ginny diera un vuelco.

- Era indispensable que lo aprendiera, ya sabes como tenemos que movernos en esta sociedad- Ginny asintió cerrando los ojos, aspirando profundamente, oliendo el mismo perfume que él usaba hacía tantos años atrás.

- Un círculo de personas, cultas en cosas innecesarias- Harry, notando el cambio que se había surtido en la chica se aventuró a un poco más y con su mano le acarició el brazo mientras intentaba tomar sus dedos para hacerla girar.

Ginny no pudo evitar sentir como su piel se ponía totalmente sensible a las caricias disimuladas que él le daba, su posesivo agarre de la cintura, sus piernas enredándose con las de ella. Harry no cambiaría nunca, se comportaba tal cual como lo había hecho antes, cuando los dos eran jóvenes y recién comenzaban el camino que hoy ya habían avanzado.

- ¿Te sientes satisfecha?

- ¿Con qué cosa?- lo refutó ella, imitando su acercamiento, hablándole bien cerca del oído.

- Con tu vida, con tu carrera…- Harry movió su mano desde la fémina cintura hacia la menuda espalda, sintiendo la suavidad y calidez atravesar el fino espesor de la tela, de ese vestido que tan bien le sentaba.

- He cumplido con lo que siempre quise, e incluso más de lo que siempre llegué a imaginar- con cuidado y de forma despreocupada Ginny apoyó su mejilla en el hombro de Harry y se dejó acariciar por los dedos siempre expertos de él.

- Me alegro por ti…

- ¿Y tus padres cómo están?- indagó Ginny intentando poner un poco de distancia, notando como aquella conversación se hacía cada vez más intima.

- Como siempre, imagino que recordarás que nunca andaban uno sin el otro- la pelirroja sonrió al imaginárselos-. Cuando le comenté este proyecto ella se puso muy contenta, sabes que mi madre siempre te ha tenido un cariño muy especial.

- Dile que me vaya a ver cuando quiera, a ella nunca le hará falta una cita previa…- Ginny observó como Minerva y Albus se sentaban alrededor de la mesa en donde habían comido por lo que miró a Harry- Será mejor que vayamos con ellos…

- Quédate un rato más, tal vez quieran hablar algo en privado- Ginny notando como la pareja comenzaba a sonreír de forma enigmática a la vez que hablaban bien cerquita el uno del otro decidió que él tenía razón.

Harry volvió a colocar una de sus manos en la espalda de Ginny y ella sintió como ese contacto le quemara, algo tensa se removió inquieta y Harry al notar eso, disminuyó el agarre haciéndolo impersonal. Ginny una vez que terminó la romántica canción, se dirigió hacia la mesa y con una sonrisa se excusó de sus compañeros dirigiéndose al tocador con una femenina excusa.

Algo aturdida y con los ojos de Harry clavados en su espalda, Ginny cerró la puerta descansando su cuerpo sobre ella.

- Oh Dios…- gimió sintiendo como las yemas de sus dedos le cosquilleaban ante la expectación.

Algo aturdida se posicionó frente al enorme espejo delicadamente iluminado y tomando un poco de papel de uno de los dispenser, se quitó un poco de brillo de la frente, el cual había obtenido por la cantidad de piezas bailadas. De su pequeño bolso sacó un diminuto frasquito de perfume y colocó unas gotas en sus muñecas y detrás de sus orejas, aquellos lugares en particular en donde el aroma se sentía más exclusivamente. Rápidamente retocó sus labios y sintiéndose satisfecha frente al tocador se puso a pensar.

De seguro no faltaba mucho para que la cena termine, y ella no había llevado su auto, debía llamar a su hermano para que la fuera a buscar. Inmediatamente sus pensamientos viajaron hacia Harry el cual no había bebido nada porque debía manejar… _Tal vez…_

No, Ginny movió concienzudamente su cabeza quitando esa idea de su mente, buscó a ciegas su teléfono en el bolso y tecleó el número de su hermano. Pasaron uno, dos, tres llamados, y al cuarto Ronald atendió.

_- ¿Qué pasa?-_ preguntó al otro lado de la línea la voz patosa de su hermano.

- Necesito que me vengas a buscar…

_- ¿Ahora?-_ Ginny pudo escuchar como su hermano decía algo amortiguado a la vez que unos ruidos se escuchaban de fondo.

- Dentro de una o dos horas, más o menos.

_- ¿Dónde estás?_

- Estoy en un restaurante- Ginny le indicó el nombre y la dirección a la vez que observaba la hora en su reloj pulsera.

_- ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?_

- Realmente se me pasó- guardó silencio-. Pero si te es mucho problema puedo tomarme un taxi…

_- No Ginny, es muy tarde…-_ él dijo algo bien bajo que no alcanzó a escuchar.

- ¿Dijiste algo?

_- ¿Te molesta que vaya con alguien?-_ Ginny se golpeó en la frente con su mano, entendiendo esos susurros de su hermano.

- Lo siento, ¿estás con Hermione?- indagó conociendo que él se había visto casi todos los días desde aquel reencuentro con la chica.

_- Si…_

- En serio, no te hagas problemas, yo puedo pedir un taxi que me venga a buscar aquí, y…

_- No, no_- la interrumpió Ron-. _No quiero que andes tomando un taxi tu sola a esa hora de la noche._

- Pero…

_- Te paso a buscar a la una__ de la madrugada, ¿te parece bien?_

- ¿No estarás durmiendo?

_- Con Hermione sabremos entretenernos_- Ginny asintió observando su reflejo en espejo comprendiendo el doble sentido de su hermano.

- Bien, entonces espero que no te entretengas demasiado como para olvidarte de la hora- Ron rió al otro lado del teléfono y Ginny hizo un amago de risa-. Bueno te dejo, debo volver a la cena, te espero a la una.

_- Nos vemos, hermana_- Ginny cerró la tapa de su teléfono cortado la comunicación con su hermano. Faltaba media hora para la medianoche, así que tendría una hora y media para entretenerse en lo que quedaba de la cena.

Aspirando profundamente salió del baño dirigiéndose hacia la mesa, en donde Harry, Albus y Minerva estaban enfrascados en otra charla, y Ginny, luego de que Harry le acomodara la silla para que tomara asiento, no tardó en unirse.

- ¿Creen que es hora de tomar el postre?- preguntó divertido Albus al ver como Ginny miraba de reojo a una mesa vecina a la cual llevaban una enorme copa de helado de varios sabores.

- Por favor- confesó Ginny con una luminosa sonrisa según esas copas heladas se ven muy deliciosas- dijo para si misma mientras observaba las imágenes en la carta del lugar.

- Pero son para dos o más personas- le indicó Harry hablándole de cerca, Ginny percatándose de su proximidad se movió un poco separándose, pero el aprovecho para rozar sutilmente su mano al indicar una de las copas-. Esta me gusta, tiene chocolate, ese para ti, y crema y frutilla para mi- Ginny sintiendo como la sangre comenzaba a fluir con más fuerza entre sus venas, él recordaba perfectamente su sabor preferido de helado, de todas formas eso no era una novedad, él seguramente podía recordar con facilidad que ella era una fanática del chocolate, tanto en barra, como en helado, caliente o con alcohol.

- Me parece bien- indicó Ginny con indeferencia-. Y además un café cortado para mi- pidió al mesero.

- Y para mi también, por favor- dijo Harry, Ginny a toda costa evitó mirarlo, pero una extraña sensación muy diferente al enojo le recorría todo el cuerpo.

Los postres fueron rápidamente servidos y Ginny se regocijó el paladar al sentir el dulce sabor del chocolate derretirse en su lengua, disfrutando de la crocantes almendras. El café tenía un extraño efecto intercalado por la fría crema, aquella mezcla de sabores que hacía años que no disfrutaba le trajo a su mente viejos recuerdos, en donde durante las tardes lluviosas ella comía helados y sentía el amargo y cálido sabor del café de los labios de otro, alguien que en esos momentos estaba muy cerca de ella.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente y antes de darse cuenta ya estaban todos en la puerta, despidiéndose con cálidas sonrisas.

- ¿Usted se va sola?- indagó Albus subiendo al auto que su chofer manejaba- Si quiero yo puedo…

- Le he pedido a mi hermano que me venga a buscar, imagino que no tardará mucho en llegar- Albus asintió con una sonrisa.

- El señor Harry podría alcanzarla hasta su casa, acompañándola en un taxi- dijo al descuido el hombre.

- Por mi hay ningún problema- respondió Harry con una sonrisa hacia el hombre

- No se molesten, mi hermano ya está en camino. Ha sido un gusto compartir la velada con ustedes.

- El placer ha sido mío- le respondió Albus-. Y por favor Harry, cuida de ella hasta que su hermano Ronald venga a buscarla.

- Será un placer para mí, Albus- el hombre asintió y saludándolos con un gesto de cabeza el auto arrancó.

Ginny se quedó parada junto al chico, observando como el auto oscuro se perdía en la esquina. Harry a su lado no dijo nada, pero ella sin decirle ni una palabra, comenzó a caminar hacia la otra punta sin importarle los llamados del chico.

- ¡Ginny!

- Weasley para ti- respondió de forma ácida.

- ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó alcanzándola, tomando su muñeca y tirando de ella.

- Voy a buscar un taxi.

- ¿No era que te buscaba tu hermano?

- Se le debe haber olvidado, ya está retrasado- Harry bufó tirando más fuerte de ella.

- ¿Puedes quedarte quieta y escucharme?- Ginny lo miró a los ojos y soltándose con fuerza de su agarre y cruzándose de brazos se paró frente a él, moviendo de forma nerviosa su pie sobre el piso-. Podemos tomarnos un taxi juntos…

- Si tu tienes problemas para pagar un taxi tu solo, si quieres te puedo prestar dinero, pero prefiero viajar sola, si no te molesta- replicó ella con ironía.

- Pues mira que si me molesta, no voy a dejar que tú vayas por ahí con un total desconocido.

- ¿Y quién te crees que eres para preocuparte por mi?

- ¿Acaso no puedo?- ella lo miró de forma fulminante y el sonrió de forma encantadora-. Quiero cuidarte…- Ginny hizo un ruido poco femenino liberando el aire que tenía en sus pulmones-. Como en los viejos tiempos.

- ¡Eres un cínico!- chilló ella golpeándolo con su pequeño bolso.

- Y tu eres hermosa- Ginny lo volvió a golpear con su cartera y Harry se cubrió de los golpes con las manos-. Auch ¡eso duele!

- Y eso es lo que busco, ¡idiota!- la pelirroja siguió golpeándolo hasta que el ruido de una bocina los sorprendió.

Ron estaba junto a ellos, con el auto encendido, y Hermione con una divertida sonrisa era su copiloto.

- ¿Interrumpimos algo?- preguntó divertido el pelirrojo, apoyando su brazo sobre la ventanilla baja de su puerta.

- ¡Por fin has venido, Ronald! Estaba a punto de tomarme un taxi- le dijo acercándose a la puerta trasera del automóvil.

- ¿Quieres sentarte adelante?- le preguntó Hermione suavemente a la chica.

- No te hagas problema, así está bien- respondió sentándose, dejando su bolso a un lado, ignorando olímpicamente al chico que todavía estaba parado en la acera.

Ron cruzó unas palabras con Harry a las que Ginny no les prestó atención, pero sus oídos volvieron a funcionar cuando su muy querido hermano le preguntó algo al moreno de ojos verdes.

- ¿Tu no viniste con tu automóvil?

- No, como sabía que iba a tomar, preferí irme en taxi. Le decía Ginny que compartiéramos uno, pero justo llegaste a buscarla- Harry se metió una mano en los bolsillos y su hermano volvió a hablar, haciendo que Ginny cerrara los ojos.

- Si quieres te puedo alcanzar, hay lugar para uno más- Harry no se lo pensó dos veces, por un lado no tendría que esperar a que un taxi pasara por esa calle, y por otro, y no por eso menos importante, estaría un rato más con Ginny, sentado junto a ella.

Ginny evitando decirle unas cuantas cosas a su hermano y al mismo Harry, se movió a un lado con desgano poniendo el bolso en su falda. Tratando de parecer tranquila, apoyó su mejilla en la palma de su mano y observó las luces que se reflejaban en la ventanilla, mientras su hermano manejaba.

Harry hablaba divertido con su amiga, ya que a Ginny no se le pasaba por alto que ellos dos se conocían desde hacía unos cuantos años, y también con Ronald. La pelirroja recordó con nostalgia esos años en donde Harry y su hermano andaban juntos para todos lados. Tan metida en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a su edificio hasta que Harry la tomó del brazo.

- Hemos llegado, Ginny- le dijo Ronald mirándola con una sonrisa, ella levantó la vista hacia el edificio y rebuscó en su bolso las llaves de la entrada.

- Bien, muchas gracias Ron- respondió ella saliendo del auto, acomodando la falda de su delicado vestido-. Ha sido un placer hablar contigo, espero verte más seguido- le dijo a Hermione con una sincera sonrisa.

- Nos vemos pronto, entonces- respondió la castaña con una deslumbrante sonrisa que Ginny tomó como sincera.

- Adiós- le dijo esta vez a Harry-. Y gracias por la noche- acotó dándose vuelta, caminando hacia la entrada. Una vez que Ginny estuvo dentro del edificio, protegida por la puerta de vidrio, Ron puso en marcha el auto. Harry se quedó observando a medida que se alejaban como ella saludaba a un inquilino, con aquella gracia tan característica en ella.

Con una sonrisa se relajó en el asiento y observó los ojos observándolo de Hermione en el espejo retrovisor.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo los tres juntos? Muero de ganas de un café helado- comentó la mujer tomando la mano de Ron.

- ¿Tú que dices, Harry?- inquirió el pelirrojo observándolo por el espejo retrovisor.

- Me parece una muy buena idea, creo que ya me he pasado de sueño- Ron asintió doblando en la siguiente esquina, buscando una conocida confitería en donde compartir la noche, y tal vez, una charla de viejos amigos.

* * *

Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios y que más de uno habrá tenido que releer los capítulos anteriores, y los entiendo. La verdad es que no sé lo que hago acá porque debería estar estudiando para mañana y especialmente para el miércoles, pero bueno, tenía que despejarme un poco.

Les perdono que no crucen los dedos por mi mañana por la mañana, pero el miércoles no me pueden fallar. Esa materia la vengo preparando hace tanto... Espero que me envíen buenas vibras y hagan feliz a esta chica.

Con respecto al capítulo, mucho para decir no hay, pero me divertí al escribirlo.

Los quiero, Jor.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Ginny aquella mañana no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el paquete que le había llegado. Curiosa había roto el brillante papel quedando al descubierto una caja de uno de sus chocolates favoritos, esos con forma de pequeñas botellas, rellenos con un delicioso licor que le hacía relamer los labios. Una pequeña nota había dentro de la caja y con una tonta sonrisa en los labios, ya sabiendo que era de Harry, la leyó. Con un suspiro se dejó caer sobre su mullido asiento y tomó uno de los chocolates liberándolos del papel metálico que lo envolvía.

Esos chocolates siempre le traían muy buenos recuerdos, ella los comía de niña a escondidas de su padre. Como tenían un poco de alcohol sólo permitían que sus hermanos mas grandes se sirvieran de esos sabores, sin embargo, los gemelos Fred y George siempre le guardaban alguno sabiendo que a ella le encantaban. Ya cuando fue un poco más grande y la cerveza de manteca ya era algo común para ella, Ginny disfrutaba de su sabor junto a Molly y Arthur, y eso fue hasta que se fue a la universidad.

Ya en una ciudad diferente, estudiando junto a Ronald, aquellas pequeñas botellas de chocolate rellenas las disfrutaba con su hermano, y luego, aceptado por ambos, el mismo Harry se agregó a ese rito de algunas noches luego de la cena, de comer una de esas botellas disfrutando del sabor dulce del licor.

Harry le daba las gracias por la linda velada que habían tenido, ambos se habían vuelto a juntar con Albus a hablar de otras cosas, y tal como la vez anterior, él le había mandado los mismos chocolates a modo de agradecimiento.

Parvati llamó a la puerta, entrando a los pocos segundos con una bandeja de café y una pequeña porción de tarta.

- ¡Vaya! Otra vez las botellitas de licor- le dijo contenta, notando como las mejillas de su jefa estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos estaban brillantes.

- Mejor no digas nada…- susurró Ginny algo cansada girando una hoja de su agenda-. ¿Sabes si Lavander ya está en camino?

- En cualquier momento tiene que llegar- le dijo la morocha, cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió dejando pasar a Lavander con una mediana valija floreada en una mano y una de esas bolsas de lavandería en otra.

- Disculpen las demoras- dijo Lavander con las mejillas coloradas-. El tráfico está muy pesado- acotó dejando las cosas sobre el pequeño sofá de Ginny-. Mandé a planchar unos cuantos cambios para ti- dijo mirando a la pelirroja-. Fíjate cuál te gusta más para esta tarde.

Ginny se puso de pie y se acercó hacia el sofá tomando esa bolsa con ropa perfectamente planchada, sacó tres conjuntos diferentes, un vestido verde oscuro, un conjunto de pollera y pantalón gris con una camisa blanca, y un pantalón negro bien entallado con una blusa de gasa; en los pies usaría unas delicadas sandalias con unas cuantas tiritas.

- Creo que me quedo con el pantalón y la camisa- anunció la pelirroja-. Tú haz el resto- le indicó a Lavander señalándole su rostro-. ¿Vamos en mi auto o en el tuyo?

- En el tuyo, tengo todo lo que necesitamos aquí- Ginny asintió buscando sus llaves del automóvil en su cartera.

- Parv, si llama Michael, dile que lo espero mañana por la mañana- Ginny metió unas cuantas cosas dentro de su cartera-. Y que me llame, dile que me llame- agregó saliendo del despacho.

Ginny condujo con tranquilidad hacia el estudio en donde se grabaría el capítulo piloto, el clima poco a poco se iba volviendo más frío a medida que avanzaba el otoño; la ciudad de Londres se hallaba apagada por las nubes que cubrían el celeste del cielo, la humedad y la presión se sentían en la piel, no habían anunciado lluvias, pero muchas veces las nubes con tormentas aparecían de la nada, sorprendiéndolos.

El enorme edificio en donde se ubicaba el canal tenía una coqueta entrada, un hombre de seguridad la saludó con una amable sonrisa y la guió hacia un pequeño, pero adecuado estacionamiento en donde el auto estaría al reparo del clima.

Ginny y Lavander descendieron e inmediatamente una chica de mediana estatura las saludó de forma efusiva y las guió por el hall de entrada hacia unas coquetas escaleras que llevaban hacia los pisos superiores.

- Mi nombre es Nimphadora Lupin, pero todos me dicen Tonks…- dijo la chica de cabello rosado sonriendo-. El señor Dumbledore me pidió que las venga a buscar, yo soy una de las productoras.

- ¿Tú eres la mujer de Remus Lupin?- indagó Ginny.

- Así es, mi famoso marido empresario…- dijo sonriendo.

- No sabía que se había casado con una productora- dijo Ginny algo sorprendida-. ¿Cómo se conocieron?

- En realidad un tío mío es uno de sus mejores amigos, Sirius Black…

- Sí, ya sé quien es- guardó silencio antes de continuar-. Entonces debes conocer a James Potter y a su mujer, ¿no?

- Si, si, Lily y James Potter, dos personas adorables- respondió la mujer de cabello rosa mientras abría una puerta en el primer piso-. Aquí improvisamos un camerino para ti, y si todo sale como esperamos- susurró acercándose a la pelirroja de forma compinche-. Seguramente lo adecuaremos como uno permanente.

- Bien, muchas gracias- dijo Ginny dejando su cartera en una pequeña butaca que había frente al tocador.

- ¿Necesitas a un maquillador o un peinador?

- No, no hace falta, Lavander- dijo señalando a su acompañante-, ella es mi asesora personal.

- Muy bien- respondió Nimphadora-. Yo estaré dando vueltas por este piso, el estudio queda hacia el otro lado de la escalera, en la puerta grande del fondo.

- ¿Ya llegó Potter?- indagó Ginny intentando sonar casual, ganándose una sonrisa cómplice de Lavander.

- Si, hace cosa de media hora, Harry siempre llega antes de tiempo- dijo Tonks poniendo los ojos en blanco-. ¡A veces es tan exasperante!- un chico de cabello castaño se acercó corriendo por el pasillo con un auricular con un micrófono incluido, saludó rápidamente a Ginny y a la rubia colocando el aparato en la ropa de Tonks-. Él es Jason Corner, mi asistente preferido…

- ¿Corner?- la interrumpió Ginny-. ¿Tienes algún parentesco Michael Corner?- le preguntó al chico.

- Él es un primo lejano, pero hace años que no lo veo.

- Ah, entonces ustedes no tienen ninguna relación- indicó Ginny con sus manos.

- Nos vemos todos los años en el cumpleaños de una vieja tía en común, pero más allá de eso…

- Comprendo- Ginny le regaló una sonrisa radiante mirando luego a Tonks-. ¿A qué hora…?

- Una hora más o menos- respondió la mujer de cabello rosa-. Enviaré a alguien a buscarte, no te hagas problema… ¿Te puedo llamar Ginny?

- Claro.

- Bien…- miró una de las carpetas que Jason le había llevado y frunció el ceño-. Han indicado un vestuario formal, como ya te imaginarás… Sé que es una tontería, ¿te has estudiado el guión?- Ginny asintió-. Perfecto- le dio la carpeta al chico-. Tú ocúpate de ponerte linda mientras yo ultimo los detalles en el estudio- Tonks comenzó a caminar y Ginny la detuvo con una pregunta.

- ¿Harry…?

- Él está en la puerta del fondo- respondió señalándole una puerta al final del pasillo.

- Bien…- Tonks le guiñó un ojo y seguida de Jason literalmente corrió hacia el estudio mientras daba órdenes al pequeño micrófono que el chico le había colocado.

Ginny se acomodó dentro del camerino, refrescándose un poco el rostro mientras Lavander acomodaba la ropa que usaría en ese piloto que filmarían en menos de una hora.

Lavander limpió y tonificó el rostro de la pelirroja y luego colocó una ligera base de maquillaje, lo suficiente para disimular las pequeñas pecas que cubrían su nariz y parte de sus mejillas, y entre otras cosas, terminó con un suave brillo en los labios.

- ¿Qué crees que quedaría mejor con esa camisa?- le preguntó la rubia, tomando el largo y abundante cabello de Ginny-. No me decido entre un recogido, ni tampoco con que lo lleves suelto…- Lavander se sentó frente a la pelirroja y la observó con escrutinio-. Creo que algo elegante, pero descontracturado estaría bien- inclinó la cabeza y luego se puso de pie buscando dentro de su bolso una pequeña cajita llena de horquillas acordes al color de cabello de Ginny.

Lavander, con sus manos ágiles y eficaces, comenzaron a peinar y a estirar diferentes mechones de cabello, anudándolos y aplicándolos encima de su nuca, rápidamente el peinado tomó forma dejando completamente conforme a su creadora.

- Bien, eso me gusta mucho- dijo Lavander.

- A mi también me gusta, es bastante fresco.

Ambas comenzaron a prepararse para comenzar con la grabación cuando alguien golpeó suavemente la puerta, Ginny escribía un mensaje en su teléfono móvil, por lo que su rubia asistente dio paso a Harry, el cual, divinamente vestido, en opinión de una mujer como Lavander, que compraba cualquier revista de colección de modas que encontrase; mientras que para Ginny, evitando demostrar su opinión, se hallaba muy lindo, tan bien vestido como lo veía siempre.

- Dora me dijo que ya habías llegado- dijo el chico de ojos verdes con una encanecerte sonrisa, en opinión de la pelirroja-. No me avisaste que ya estabas aquí…- él inclinó la cabeza de una forma extraña-. Sabes que no hubiese tenido problema en hacerte un lugar en mi camerino- Ginny rodó los ojos metiendo su teléfono en la cartera.

- Hola ¿Qué tal?- bufó cruzándose de brazos-. Me parece que primero se saluda, al menos así lo hacemos en este país- Harry silbó sonriente saludando con un gesto de la cabeza a Lavander.

- Bien…- respondió Harry entrando a la habitación-, hola Ginny- ella hizo un extraño gesto a la vez que se sentaba en el sofá.

- ¿Qué quieres?- indagó la pelirroja cruzándose de piernas.

- Solamente quería verte- Harry observó su rostro en el espejo y miró ceñudo su propio cabello, luego se volvió hacia Lavander señalándose la cabeza-. ¿Crees que podrías hacer algo con él? No hay forma de ponerlo en su lugar- la mujer rubia asintió entusiasmada, y Ginny sintió ganas de matarla al verla sonrojada…

_¿No que muy lesbiana?_

- No te entusiasmes tanto, Lav Lav- dijo con ironía Ginny observando como su asistente se colocaba un gel en las manos.

- ¡Ay Ginny!- dijo la chica con una risa cantarina-. ¡No todos los días se peina a Harry Potter!- el chico le sonrió con sensualidad para luego mirar por el espejo como Ginny lo fulminaba con la mirada, él levantó las cejas en un gesto de incredulidad haciendo enfadar más a Ginny.

- Crees poder hacerme una línea al costado- le pidió Harry a Lavander-. Siempre lo intento, pero nunca queda bien…

- ¿Lo hace usted sólo?- Ginny puso los ojos en blanco e intentando hacer algo buscó su teléfono en la cartera.

- Usted es demasiado formal, trátame de tú- dijo Harry-. Y sí, nunca se me dio por buscar a un buen peinador… casi siempre mi estilo fue salvaje… ¿No lo crees Ginny?- ella no le prestó atención, fingiendo estar más interesada en un mensaje que Michael le acababa de mandar.

- Lo que tú digas…

- ¿Y quién lo viste? Porque debo reconocer que tiene un gusto sorprendente…- lo aduló la rubia batallando con el rebelde cabello del moreno.

- No, eso es mérito mío, siempre me gustó vestirme bien

Ginny susurró algo que se oyó a "estúpido arrogante" pero Harry fingió no haberlo oído.

- ¿Dijiste algo?- le preguntó observándola por el espejo-. Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras, linda- Ginny cerró los ojos intentando no caer en la provocación, ella recordaba que Harry podía ser muy insistente cuando se lo proponía.

- Sólo me preguntaba si faltaba mucho para que Nymphadora venga a…- él la interrumpió.

- Dile Dora, o Tonks… si te escucha decirle de otra manera es capaz de no hablarte por una semana- rió-. Te lo digo por experiencia…- Ginny asintió con la cabeza sin devolverle la mirada.

- No sabía que era la esposa de Remus Lupin, me dijo que conoce a tus padres y a tu padrino…

- Dora es un miembro más de la familia, mi madre la adora- le dijo sonriendo-. Sabes como es ella…

- ¿Cuándo vuelve de viaje? Le he mandado unos mails a la dirección que me diste, pero me imagino que no los habrá visto.

- Creo que en estos días, hablé hace cosa de una semana, y no, donde están parando no hay computadoras, la idea es que sean unos días totalmente desconectados de todo. Es una isla del caribe… gustos de ella- respondió haciendo una mueca divertida moviendo sus manos, Ginny tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse mientras que Lavander soltó una cantarina risa.

- A ti te harían falta unas buenas vacaciones Ginny, hace años que no hace más que ir desde Londres hasta la casa de sus padres- reprendió Lavander.

- Eso no es salubre- coincidió Harry.

- Con Ron intentamos convencerla, porque mira, él y yo estuvimos juntos dos años, hasta que bueno… digamos que mis preferencias fueron las mujeres- él asintió divertido-. Pero las veces que nos fuimos de vacaciones, siempre la quisimos convencer de acompañarnos- Ginny miró el reflejo de su asistente intentando hacerla callar con una de sus miradas fulminantes, sabía que Lavander era de hablar de más-. Imagínate, a Ginny no le faltan personas que la quieran acompañar… ¿Recuerdas a Draco Malfoy, Ginny?- la pelirroja se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

- Draco se casó hace unos meses, Lav…

- Igual hacían una pareja adorable, no sé que le pudo ver a esa niña…

- Astoria es una chica muy buena- rebatió Ginny-. Eran compañeros de trabajo y bueno… su relación estaba algo estancada…

- ¡No me digas que fuiste la tercera en discordia!- se burló Harry.

- No me va eso de ser una tercera- lo refutó Ginny mirándolo furiosa-. Las malas experiencias te marcan ¿sabes?- suspiró, ese había sido un golpe bajo para Harry-. Yo no sabía que Astoria existía, y bueno, a pesar de que era un tipo bueno, él no iba conmigo… y según él eso fue lo que le hizo darse cuenta de lo importante que era ella en su vida…

- Pero por eso no deja de ser una loca- Lavander miró divertida a Harry-. Ella colecciona libros raros, es diseñadora pero su gusto es poco normal… que se yo. Para mi se había pegado en la cabeza de pequeña. No entiendo cómo Draco…

- Ellos dos se aman, Lavander, sé que es difícil creer que haya parejas que de verdad sientan esas cosas…

- Igual no me cambies de tema- retrucó la rubia-. Draco es una historia pasada, pero al año siguiente estaba Michael- Ginny rodó los ojos-. Y no hagas ese gesto, que a él sí que lo tienes coladito por ti…

- Con Michael nunca pasará más nada, ya te lo dije…

- Tú no lo sabes…- canturreó Lavander mirando a Harry a los ojos-. ¿Te gusta?- él se hallaba algo apagado, pero Ginny no pareció notarlo.

- ¡Vaya! Es increíble que hayas podido con él- Harry se puso de pie y sin mirar a Ginny se dirigió hacia la puerta-. Te espero en el estudio.

Ginny miró a Lavander frunciendo el ceño, _¿qué demonios había pasado ahí?_ Encogiéndose de hombros, la pelirroja se puso de pie y arregló su ropa la cual se había desacomodado un poco.

- ¿Crees que se haya puesto celoso?

- ¡Por favor!

- Vamos, se nota que le gustas…- sonrió-. Ya sabes como dice el dicho… Donde hubo fuego...

- ¡Cállate!- le gritó Ginny divertida-. Mejor me voy para el estudio, a ver si todavía se enoja más conmigo…- Lavander rió entusiasmada negando con la cabeza mientras terminaba de acomodar todo en un práctico neceser con todo lo indispensable para retocar el maquillaje de Ginny entre toma y toma.

Estar al frente de un programa con semejantes características era más fácil de lo que pensaba, la interacción laboral con Harry era muy fluida y los temas se sucedían uno atrás de otro hilándose de forma natural. El programa se hacía una parte sentados, y otra a pie, el intercambio de ideas iba y venía y ambos se sentían realmente muy en lo suyo. Lavander disimulaba el brillo producido por el calor de las luces entre bloque y bloque mientras que Tonks daba indicaciones de cómo colocar las cámaras y adecuar el mejor cuadro para determinado momento.

Finalmente, todos conformes dieron por terminado ese trabajo arreglando que el día siguiente, en un amplio salón de ese mismo estudio festejarían ese programa piloto que se presagiaba como un éxito.

Ginny se soltó el cabello y colocó en sus pies unos zapatos más cómodos, Ron la había invitado a comer a su casa con la excusa de decirle algo importante. Al parecer la relación con esa chica llamada Hermione iba más que bien, y esa era la ocasión de oficializarlo.

Lavander la llevó en el automóvil a la casa de Ron, y Ginny le pidió que lo llevara hasta su despacho, estaba algo cansada como para conducir, y lo más seguro es que tomara unos cuantos vinos con su hermano y la nueva novia.

Ron la recibió radiante, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, y Hermione a su lado, vestida con un otoñal vestido le sonrió con sinceridad, contagiándola a Ginny con su simpatía.

- ¿Y qué tal el programa?- le preguntó Ron mientras le servía una copa de vino.

- Bastante bien, tengo que reconocer que trabajar con Harry es un placer- Ginny cerró los ojos llevándose la copa a la boca.

- Harry siempre es muy profesional con lo que le gusta- dijo Hermione bebiendo de su vino-. ¿Te gusta? Mis padres me han traído una caja desde Francia, ellos adoran pasar sus vacaciones allí.

- Me encanta- respondió Ginny saboreando el sabor de ese líquido oscuro-. Y mira que mis favoritos son los vinos blancos…

- Lo sé, Ron me lo dijo, pero este es especial- Ginny asintió terminándose la copa de un trago.

- ¿Y qué tal tu trabajo?

- Mejor de lo que esperaba, un laboratorio reconocido se vio muy interesado en una de las investigaciones que hemos realizado sobre unos sustitutos artificiales, y si todo sale bien en unos días ya tendremos el contrato firmado.

- Eso será motivo de festejo- bromeó Ginny-. Y si hay una botella de este vino- dijo señalando la copa que su hermano estaba llenando-, ten por seguro que estaré presente- el timbre del departamento sonó y Ron, luego de contestar por el comunicador, bajó a atender a quien había llamado-. ¿Esperan a alguien más?

- Ron ha invitado a un amigo- le dijo conduciéndola hacia la cocina-. Realmente esto de cocinar no es lo mío, pero hice mi mejor intento, igual hay bastante mano de Ron en todo esto.

- Ron se lleva bastante bien con la cocina, pero si se hace cargo otro, mejor. No sé si habrás notado lo mucho que le encanta comer…- Hermione asintió con una risa.

- La primera vez que comí con él me quedé sorprendida- Ginny acompañó su risa tomándose del brazo de la chica.

- Y seguro que se contuvo un poco, ya sabes que en las primeras citas siempre solemos mostrarnos algo más delicados de lo que en realidad somos…- Hermione se sentó en una de las banquetas que Ron tenía en una pequeña mesa en la cocina y Ginny hizo lo mismo-. ¿No tienen algo para picar…? No he comido en todo el día, este mediodía no podía pasar bocado…

- Si Ron no se las ha terminado, tiene que haber un paquete de patatas fritas…- Hermione buscó en una alacena y sonriente colocó en un plato unas cuantas patatas que a Ginny le vinieron de maravilla.

- Gracias…

- Y tiene que haber un poco de… a ver… mira, esto te va a gustar- dijo la castaña colocando maní salado en el plato.

- Oh Dios, eres un sol- Hermione se volvió a sentar frente a ella mientras Ginny se llevaba una patata a la boca-. Creo que es lo mejor que he comido en meses, hacía demasiado que no comía una de estas

- Tu hermano me dijo que eras de muy buen comer…

- Y lo soy, sólo que estos últimos tiempos llego tan casada a casa que lo único que se me ocurre hacerme es sándwiches, o sino como con algún conocido en un restaurante, pero no es lo mismo… además debo tratar de evitar subir esos malditos cinco kilos que siempre me rondan como un fantasma- Ginny se puso de pie-. Cuanto se tarda Ron ¿no?

- Deben haber ido a comprar un poco de helado, no hicimos tiempo de preparar ningún postre.

- ¿Quién es el invitado de Ron?- le preguntó Ginny buscando en la nevera alguna salsa para acompañar lo que estaba comiendo.

- Un viejo amigo…- Ginny decidió no preguntar más y se ocupó en comer las patatas con una salsa algo picante.

Desde la sala se escuchó la voz de Ronald hablando animado con alguien más, el pelirrojo entró a la cocina y dándole un beso a Hermione en los labios, dejó sobre la mesada una bolsa con cuatro potes de helado. Ginny que estaba de espaldas a la puerta se acercó a la mesada contenta, mientras chupaba uno de sus dedos el cual se había ensuciado con salsa.

- ¿De qué gustos me has comprado?- sin embargo no fue Ron el que respondió.

- De chocolate con almendras y fresa- Ginny se dio vuelta sorprendida al escuchar la voz de Harry y el chico le sonrió de lado-. ¿Se dice hola, no?- Ginny rodó los ojos al recordar que ella misma le había dicho eso esa misma tarde.

- Hola- lo saludó con una vocecita irónica-. ¿Tú trajiste el helado?

- Así me lo pidió Ron- respondió él encogiéndose de hombros, acercándose a Hermione para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Ginny fulminó con la mirada a su hermano y este sólo se hizo el tonto, regalándole una picara sonrisa mientras buscaba los platos en la alacena.

Entre una amena charla, en donde claro, Ginny no le prestaba atención a lo que Harry decía, todos prepararon la mesa, con roces para nada accidentales entre el morocho y Ginny haciendo que ella se pusiera de muy mal humor. ¡Y claro! Como siempre las cosas eran peores de lo que uno imaginaba, él se sentó a su lado y se ocupó de hacerla sentir incómoda todo el rato, y claro, que la comida seguro que le cayera mal.

Pero a pesar de todo, Ginny descubrió, como también lo había hecho en las cenas de trabajo con Dumbledore que ambos habían compartido, que ambos tenían muchas cosas en común, aún más que hacía unos años. Ambos habían madurado y habían vivido cosas que dejaban una clara experiencia en sus dichos y palabras, y a pesar de que todavía le faltasen cosas por vivir, Harry se había vuelto tremendamente interesante, hablando de sus viajes y de la cultura y sociedad que agobiaban a los países menos desarrollados en donde había tenido la posibilidad de trabajar.

Hermione, a la que Ginny había encontrado muy pero muy agradable, preparó un delicioso café, sus padres también se lo habían traído desde Francia, y con él acompañaron el helado que tanto le gustaba. Ron también decidió abrir otra botella de vino, y Ginny totalmente encantada con eso, bebió una o dos copas más. De alguna manera quería que la noche no se acabara, que se extendiera por más tiempo, y que el aroma de Harry, que la había atormentado desde el momento en que se sentó a su lado, la envolviera en un efusivo abrazo.

Ginny sentía como la cabeza le pasaba sobre los hombros, sin embargo los pies y manos los sentía ligeros, y en algún momento hasta con vida propia. A pesar de estar un poco achispada y con los sentidos algo distorsionados, no podía pasar por alto que más de una vez había reído junto a Harry, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, en el brazo y hasta en su misma mano.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó divertido Harry observando como ella estaba recostada sobre el sofá, muy cerca de él.

- ¡Claro!- le respondió sonriente-. Sólo que me siento cansada- dijo bostezando.

- Creo que tomaste un poco de más…

- Unas copitas de vino no le hacen mal a nadie- Ginny se puso de pie, pero los tacos, no tan altos, que llevaba puestos la hicieron tropezar-. Estas porquerías…- se quejó inclinándose y sacándose las sandalias.

- No deberías seguir tomando- ella lo ignoró llevándose la copa a los labios, al no hacerle caso, Harry se la quitó de la mano y la dejó sobre la pequeña mesa ratona.

- Siempre tan pesado- Ginny lo hizo a un lado con su brazo y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al verla con las mejillas encendidas. Ron y Hermione estaban en la cocina y Harry, de una forma algo impulsiva, supo que no debía desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

Rápidamente le tomó la mano y haciendo un movimiento extraño la hizo girar haciéndola quedar frente a él. Ginny con los labios muy abiertos atinó a decir algo, pero Harry, tomándole el rostro con las manos, se dedicó a besarla, sin recibir respuesta de ella. Al mirarla, la descubrió extrañada llevándose sus dedos a los labios, observándolo de forma incrédula, con la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Justo en ese momento entró Hermione con el teléfono móvil de Ginny, el cual estaba sonando. Ginny comprendiendo de inmediato atendió el móvil y caminó hacia una de las esquinas comenzando a hablar. Harry por más que hizo el intento, no pudo escuchar nada, pues Hermione le estaba contando algo de su trabajo, una investigación o algo parecido. Por más que adorara a su amiga, en ese momento sus pensamientos estaban centrados en una persona distinta, la cual le daba la espalda mientras hablaba con alguien.

Ron le trajo un vaso de whisky que Harry bebió con apuro, Ginny ya había dejado de hablar y se acercó sonriente, con esa mueca ladeada y la cabeza inclinada, diciéndoles que ya se iba.

- ¿No quieres que te lleve?- le preguntó Ron mientras le devolvía el saludo a su hermana con un beso en la mejilla.

- No hace falta- respondió Ginny guiñándole un ojo-. Quédate con Hermione, yo cuando llegue a casa te aviso.

- No te olvides- le advirtió Ron.

- Te lo prometo- dijo Ginny llevándose un dedo a la boca-. Adiós Hermione, espero verte pronto- le dijo a su cuñada, porque si, ya era oficial que su hermano tenía una nueva novia.

- Cuando quieras, sabes que no hay problema- Ginny le respondió la sonrisa y saludó escuetamente a Harry, el cual, con su cabeza marchando a toda máquina también decidió irse, junto a ella.

Ginny no pudo zafar de compartir el ascensor con Harry, se hallaba nerviosa y algo acalorada, a pesar de estar mareada y tener las sensaciones algo aturdidas, ella sabía que él la había besado, ella no podía dejar pasar eso.

Harry, apoyado contra la pared del ascensor la observaba como queriendo comérsela, y eso la ponía muy pero muy nerviosa.

- Mañana por la mañana te iré a ver a tu oficina- le dijo él mientras se abría la puerta del ascensor en la planta baja.

- Bien- Ginny se puso las sandalias en los pies y acomodó un poco su pelo frente a un coqueto espejo que había.

- ¿Te tomas un taxi?...

- No…- le dijo ella peinando su cabello con los dedos-. Me están esperando.

El conserje del edificio les abrió la puerta y ambos le sonrieron de forma amable, Ginny se giró hacia Harry y estiró su brazo, pero él se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

- Nos vemos…- se despidió Ginny y Harry pudo ver como se dirigía hacia un auto oscuro que estaba estacionado a unos cuantos metros de la entrada del edificio, Ginny al subir se inclinó hacia un hombre y notó, a través de la luz que daban los postes de la calle, como ella lo besaba en la boca.

Algo grande y escamoso se removió en su interior como si tuviese vida propia, los dedos se le crisparon y paró enfurecido a un taxi mientras buscaba en su teléfono móvil el número de alguna conocida que quisiera divertirse un rato, en lo que quedaba de la noche.

Y de repente se acordó de Cho y de su sugerente invitación al hotel en donde estaba parando.

Eso era una buena opción.

* * *

Espero que no los haya tomado muy de sorpresa esta actualización, pero hoy me puse a escribir y la historia comenzó a avanzar. Sé que deberán releer los capítulos anteriores, y es totalmente comprensible. Pero ahora prometo tratar de llevar más al día esta historia, y terminarla antes de publicar algo nuevo. Desde un principio esta historia no iba a ser muy larga, no hay mucha vuelta que darle a la relación de los personajes, creo que las actitudes hablan por sí solas, pero si hay una buena razón para que ellos se lleven así, y eso es lo próximo a resolver.

Les dejo un beso grande a quienes aún me estén leyendo. Los quiero.


End file.
